


Ironstrange Trilogy

by LostInTheCityofAngels



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/LostInTheCityofAngels
Summary: Three books combined into one----book 1: stephen and tony relationshipbook 2: raising peterbook 3: peter's love life and tony is sick





	Ironstrange Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my wattpad.com
> 
> if you want to read in better formatting, read on my wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/JohnlockStarkParker

Chapter 1  
Tony's P.O.V.  
"Stop it Tony! I'm working," my father says as I'm trying to tell him I'm home. I hate him so much. He abuses me and all he does is care about his work.  
"Fuck you father," I mutter carrying my dinner upstairs which consists of frozen food I picked up at the store. My family has so much money and I still decided to get cheap microwave food. Nice one Tony.  
I get to my room and shut the door locking it. I groan looking at my desk. I have all my school supplies on my desk because school starts tomorrow. School is not much of a worry though. I am very popular. You could say I'm a bit narcissistic according to some guy named Nick who told me that.  
I quickly get dressed for bed and shower before taking my frozen pasta and sticking it in the microwave I keep under my bed. When it's ready, I slowly chew the disgusting food. I should've just stopped at the shawarma place.  
\-------  
The next morning I wake up early to my alarm buzzing.  
"Turn that fucking thing off!" my father shouts. His room is right next to mine.  
"I will you prick!" I yell back. I slam the alarm clock and it falls to the floor. I quickly throw on my clothes and get my backpack ready. Time for school.  
Most people would say school sucks but I say it's good. Anything is better than being at home near my father.  
Once I'm fully ready, I go down the stairs and see my father standing there. "Don't fucking call me a prick you asshole," he says. He smacks me across my cheek. I yelp out in pain.  
"Stop!" I say. I quickly get up and run out the door starting the car (an Audi R8) and driving away. I look into the mirror and see my cheek is bright red. It is also bleeding and hurts like hell. Hopefully no one will notice.  
I get to school and park in the front. Everyone is already chatting and reuniting with friends they haven't see all summer.  
I go find my locker and then I spot Pepper and James Rhodes.  
"Pepper! Rhodes!" I say. "How's it going?" I go up to Pepper and hug her. She knows I'm gay so we aren't ever going to date. Just be friends.  
"Well, I broke up with Killian. He is so stupid. He also said he was moving to Sokovia so he's not any worry. How are you?"  
"Good," I lie.  
"Why is your cheek bleeding by the way?" asks Pepper concerned. "Let's bring you to the nurses office."  
"No. I'm fine," I say. I look into the mirror and realise my whole side of the face is now bloody. "Oh, hmm. Nah. I'll be fine," I say.  
"Well I'm taking you whether you like it or not." Pepper took me by the arm and drags me. "No Pepper, please don't or else-"  
"Or else what?" asks Pepper. I realize we already arrived at the place. Pepper pushes the door open and brings me in. I see our regular 'nurse' Doctor Banner waiting there.  
"First day of school and already someone. What happened?" he asks.  
"Good luck Tony," says Pepper hugging me then leaving. "I have to go now. Don't punch anyone."  
"I ran into a mailbox," I lie to Dr. Banner. He eyes me suspiciously.  
"Come closer, let me look," he says. I hop onto the table as he goes and looks. It doesn't seem too bad. Stephen, please get me guaze and bandages."  
I see a young boy come out from the back. He was tall and had amazing cheekbones. He was only my age. I've never seen him here before. He also had-  
"Sorry," said Dr. Banner interrupting my thoughts. "This is our assistant Stephen. He will be here every morning for first two periods and after lunch for the next two periods helping out here. He wants to become a doctor someday."  
Stephen hands me a piece of guaze. "Press this to the cut," he says. I stare into his blue-green eyes. So handsome. "You can call me Doctor Strange though."  
"Nice to meet you Doctor Strange," I say. "So you are also a junior here?"  
"Yup," he says. "We need to rinse that blood now. It might sting. Please don't move. Stephen took his hand and put on a glove. He then put my head close to the water and started rubbing it. "Ow!" I shout flinching.  
"Please don't move Tony," he says. Then he takes this bottle of liquid and puts a few drops on my cut. "Ow! Owie Ow!" I scream. "It stings!" I shift my body and it makes me belly-flop onto the hard floor with a big thump.  
"It's alright Tony," he says. He quickly puts the bandage on.  
"You are good to go now. Hopefully you can meet your girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?" I ask.  
"That girl who brought you here isn't your girlfriend?"  
"Oh no, I'm gay," I say teasingly even though I am as I exit for the door.  
"Me too," says Stephen. "Maybe we could get together later. Meet me at lunch in the far right corner?"  
"Sure," I say smiling as I head out to class.  
Stephen P.O.V.  
Damn. That kid was handsome. He was also gay possibly? It seemed like he had a girlfriend. Maybe he was bisexual. He was really handsome. I heard everyone talking about him saying his father practically owned every company and that they were so rich. I doubt he had run into a mailbox though. He didn't seem like the type.  
When lunch comes I find Tony already sitting in the corner with his lunch. I quickly get mine and join him.  
"Hi Tony! So, you're gay?" I ask.  
"Are you?" he asks me.  
"Yes," I say. "Openly."  
"I am," Tony says. "But you can't tell anyone."  
"Promise," I say. Then I see two people approaching me. Oh no. It's my twin brothers Alan and Patrick.  
They are both very shy so they were hesitantly coming over.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"UH, well I'm speaking for Patrick. He forgot his lunch money, can you give us some?" Alan asks.  
Tony looks at Alan and Patrick a bit confused.  
Tony P.O.V.  
Who are these people? They look like twins. They are interrupting my flirting time with Stephen is all I know.  
Stephen P.O.V.  
"Don't go spending it on booze," I tell Patrick as Alan and he walks off.  
"Who are those people?" Tony asks me.  
"My twin brothers Alan Turing Strange and Patrick Melrose Strange. Patrick is ten minutes younger than Alan. He is also suicidal, has no friends, is depressed, lonely and abuses drugs and alcohol so it's my job to keep him safe. He's also very straight. Alan on the other hand is super smart, beat out everyone in a worldwide math competition. He wants to be a mathematician when he grows up. He is also gay and has only a few good friends."  
"Wow," Tony says. "Interesting family. I'm an only child."  
We started eating our food and chatting away on our interests and we exchanged numbers so we could meet up sometime.  
"So, can we be boyfriends?" he asks.  
"Of course," I say smiling. That's the fastest time I've gotten a lover.  
I was about to tell him about my other brother when the bell rang. I would have to save that for later.  
"I'll text you after school," I say. "I'm not free tonight though because my parents are out of town and Alan is going to this event with his highly intelligent friends so I'm looking over Patrick. We can possibly do it tomorrow," I say smiling. We share a quick hug then I head off to Dr. Banner's office for my assistant job.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
Damn, Stephen seems like the nicest guy with the nicest family. I wonder what it's like to have siblings. As I'm walking to the next class, I happen to glance into the bathroom. I see a kid named Steve Rogers kissing his boyfriend Bucky. The whole school knows they are together and love showing public dating affection.  
"I'll be like that someday," I whisper. "With Stephen." I arrive at class smiling and Pepper gives me a look like she knows what's happening. I give her a thumbs up.  
\----  
After school ends, I drive back to the house. I do the same routine. I finish up some beginning of the year homework, eat bad microwave dinner and go to bed. I then remember I left my phone downstairs so I go and see my father looking at some intense model.  
"Get the fuck out of here Anthony before I fuck you up!"  
"I didn't do a fucking thing!" I yell back very upset. I grab my phone and run upstairs.  
"Where did that bandage come from on your ugly ass face?" he asks.  
"First of all, you made me get that. Second of all, I look just fucking like you, you drunk fucker!" I instantly regret saying that because before I know it, my father had dragged me down the stairs beating me.  
"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" He kicks me three times in the stomach and then in the head and pushes me into the corner of the wall. Fuck that hurt like hell. I recover myself and run to my room locking the door. I look in the mirror. Man I look fuck upped and my head hurts. I lay down on my head trying to get rid of the pain as I fall sleep.  
Stephen P.O.V.  
I'm sitting at home watching Patrick making sure he doesn't do anything stupid or steal the alcohol. I kept thinking about Tony. I wonder how he got that cut. It looked like the cut from someone's slap but I couldn't ask. That would be too rude. He would just have to tell me when he's ready.  
A few hours later Alan comes home. He shares a room with Patrick so I live him there to put Patrick to bed while I go up for bed. I pass my other brother Sherlock. He brought in this kid who's father died in the war and his mother an alcoholic to live with him like a flat mate.  
My parents are fine with that. Sherlock is asexual but my parents don't know. They just think this flat mate named John is his boyfriend. And yeah. Sherlock is also gay. Lot's of gay here.  
"Why don't you sleep?" I say.  
"No need," he replies instantly. "Anyways, John and I are working on something." He goes back into his room and closes the door. I hear muffled talking then. I sigh as I get into bed and go to sleep thinking of Tony.  
Tony P.O.V.  
The next months were consistent dating for us. We would only meet in school though and not anywhere else but our connection grew stronger. My father would still abuse me once in a while but I managed to hide that from Stephen.  
Homecoming was coming up and I was planning to propose to Stephen at lunch. I just needed help from my good friends Pepper Potts and James Rhodes.  
"Pepper," I say on the phone to her. "I'm running late to school. Can you please pick up some flowers. I'll pay you back."  
"What for?" she asks. "I actually just pulled into the flower shop right now. It's right here."  
"I'm- I am going to ask Stephen to homecoming."  
"Okay," says Pepper excitedly. "I'll get some roses and deliver it to your locker."  
"Okay. Thank you so much Pepper. Appreciated." I hang up smiling to myself as I head out the door. I go into the garage and see my dad standing next to my car.  
I try to pass him but he grabs me by the arm.  
"Is there a secret you aren't telling me about?" he asks. "Are you gay?"  
"Of course not," I say. I feel myself getting very nervous and sweat as he looks right into my soul. "Well, I'll be late. Bye!" I have no time to get in the car so I grab my bike and start pedaling away. Sadly I didn't get enough momentum and my father pulls me off the bike and drags me into the garage.  
"Who is Stephen! Tell me!"  
"He's just some kid at school!"  
"Then how come you want to ask him to homecoming?"  
Shit. Now I'm in trouble. I need a hole I can jump into. "Uh."  
I'm greeted in the face a big punch near my eye. Shit that hurts!  
I try to run away from him but he just punches my again, this time in the nose. "Fuck off!" I yell. I then grab my skateboard this time and I manage to get away. Oh just fuck my life.  
I get to school and hurry to my locker. I open my locker and look into the mirror. There is dried blood running down and its disgusting. I also have a black eye which doesn't help. I grab a pair of my sunglasses and when I turn around, I see Pepper.  
"Tony!" she shrieks. "What happened?"  
"I uh, oh. I crashed on my skateboard."  
"Sure," replies Pepper. She hands me the flowers. "Here they are though."  
I quickly put them in the locker.  
"You should really go to Stephen and Dr. Banner again." Pepper pulls me by my arm.  
"Fine," I mutter. I'm secretly happy because I can see Stephen again other than lunch. "I'll walk myself."  
"Okay, bye." Pepper collects her books and walks off.  
I slowly walk towards the place making sure no one sees my face. I make it to the office and I peak my head in and see Stephen helping someone else. He was very tall, skinny and pale. He wore a very long black coat and a blue-purple scarf. He had a shorter person too wearing a grey sweater sitting next to him. I saw Stephen wash something off his face with tall scarf guy growling and short sweater dude saying something.  
Stephen then ruffles tall scarf dudes hair laughing as he gets up and walks out with short sweater dude. As they come out, I quickly hide to make sure they don't see me.  
Is Stephen cheating on me? No. He would never do that.  
Stephen P.O.V.  
I stand there as I see Sherlock walk off with his friend John. My brother can be annoying at times. He claims he told John to hit him for some weird reason. As I turn around, I swear I see Tony run around the corner but I can't be sure. I shrug it off.  
Tony P.O.V.  
I make my way to class quickly without Stephen seeing me and sit down in the only empty seat next to Pepper.  
"Why didn't you go," she whispers.  
"Uh, I'll tell you at lunch. I think Stephen is cheating. Anyways, I should've. I hate math."  
"Today class, we are going to have a guest teach you a lesson. He is a grade younger but smarter," the teacher says. "Come in Alan."  
"How do we know he's smarter?" Steve Rogers shouts.   
"He is Steve Rogers. You could be smart if you don't spend your time snogging on Bucky," says Clint, a kid in class who is amazing at archery.  
"Ooo!" the class erupts instantly getting loud.  
"Detention Mr. Barton," the teacher says. Clint groans as a nearby classmate Natasha smirks at him.  
Then Alan comes in. I recognize him. He's Stephen's younger twin. I wonder how smart he actually is.   
"Are you paying attention? Good. If you are not listening carefully, you will miss things. Important things. I will not pause, I will not repeat myself, and you will not interrupt me. You think that because you're sitting where you are, and I am sitting where I am, that you are in control of what is about to happen. You're mistaken. I am in control, because I know things that you do not know."  
The class falls silent staring at him. "Let's start with quantum realm."  
More groans are heard from the class.  
Alan just gives him a death stare. I focus back on Alan. He looks exactly like Stephen but different hair. Maybe if Stephen is cheating on my, I could date him. After all he's gay and looks like Stephen.   
"Why are you biting your lip and smiling?" asks Pepper.  
"Do you like his brother?"  
"No," I reply. "Just stop. I'll tell you everything at lunch."

It was now lunch time and I met Pepper. I turn her head towards Stephen. "Right now, he will get suspicious if I don't show up soon. But i think he's cheating on me. I saw him in the office and-"  
"You know you still look like you got beat up from your 'skateboarding accident' " interrupts Pepper. Stephen will notice.   
"That's why kids were staring at me," I mutter. "Anyway, I saw him fluff some kids curls in the nurses office. He was wearing a long black coat and blue scarf."  
"Uh, maybe it's a relative?" says Pepper.  
"No. He, was too skinny, pale and nah. He's not related to Stephen. I'm saving off the proposal for homecoming until I can get things situated. Also my father found out I'm gay."  
"Just go up to him and explain everything. He will understand and I am sure he's not cheating. He's not the type," Pepper says.  
I sigh as I approach Stephen.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
I feel like I should go hunt for Tony when I see him approach me. He has blood all over him and is hiding something with sunglasses. It looks like he got into a fight.   
"Hi!" he says cheerfully."  
"What happened to your face?" I ask instantly looking.  
"Oh, just fell off my skateboard," he says laughing it off.  
"I doubt that but if it's true, be more careful." I eye him suspiciously and he looks at me nervously.  
"Come on. Spill it out. What do you want to know?"  
"Be honest with me," he says exhaling heavily. "Are you cheating?"  
What? Me. I would never cheat. Why is Tony accusing me of that. "No. Why?" I ask.  
"Well who was that person early in Dr. Banner's office that you ruffled his hair?" asks Tony obviously upset.  
"That's my other brother who's a senior here named Sherlock."  
"Oh," says Tony. "Sorry. I didn't know. You didn't tell me."  
"I was going to actually, I kind of forgot to tell you. He is always so busy with his friend John."  
"The short guy in the sweater?" Tony asks.   
"Yup," says Stephen.   
Tony P.O.V.  
So that makes more sense. I decided to hold off the homecoming proposal for next time. "Look Stephen. My father over heard me on the phone and," I say starting to tear up. Before I know it I'm crying telling Stephen everything about my father.   
"Oh my gosh Tony. Why didn't you tell me," he says.  
"I also need a place to stay. I can't go back yet," I say in between sobs. "Please keep it a secret."  
"I'll ask my parents and yes I'll keep your secret." I'm sure they won't mind. Now let's bring you to Dr. Banner's office."  
Stephen brought me into the office and told my to take off my sunglasses. I do and he sees my eye.  
"That looks bad," Dr. Banner says coming up. "I'll take care of it from here."  
He comes up and starts cleaning the blood. "It's a bit too late to stop swelling on your eye so it'll roughly go away in a week. Must have been a bad skateboarding accident."  
"Yeah," I say.   
\----  
It is after school and I take my backpack and skateboard and head to Stephen's car. Inside is already is Sherlock, his sweater friend John, Alan and Patrick. Stephen and I hop in the front seats.  
"Who is this?" asks Sherlock. "Wait never mind I already know. You are that rich guy Tony Stark and your father abuses you yet you try to hide it."  
"Did you tell him?" I ask Stephen.  
"No. He's just very intelligent," Stephen replies.  
"Don't worry. It's safe with me and John."  
"So is John your boyfriend?" I ask Sherlock.   
"No," he says. "I don't have friends."  
"Okay then," I say confused.  
We arrive at Stephen's house which is fairly large, not as large as mine though and when we get inside, Sherlock and John run up to go to their own room while Alan follows an angry Patrick as well.  
"I already told my parents. They are fine with that. They also are gone for a late meeting and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. We can have a party tonight if you want."  
"Awesome," I reply. "Sure."  
Stephen leads me into the kitchen. "Hungry for anything?" he asks.  
"Any fresh food?" I ask. "I've been living off shitty school food and microwave food for way too long."  
"Yes," replies Stephen. "I can prepare you a chicken sandwich."  
Stephen gets me a sandwich then leads me into the theater room. "Want to watch a movie?" he asks.   
"Sure," I say. "Do you have Call Me By Your Name?"  
"Yes," replies Stephen. He goes into the cabinet and grabs the DVD putting it on the big screen. Halfway through the movie, Alan and Patrick come.  
"Don't mind them," Stephen replies.   
Now on the screen they were at the part where Elio and Oliver kiss in the grass. I looked at the screen wishing I could kiss Stephen like that. He looks at me too.  
Stephen leans in towards me and I lean in towards him.  
Tony P.O.V.  
Oh. My. Gosh. The thoughts that are rushing through my head. Stephen and I are leaning in. Is he going to kiss me. Yup.  
Our lips press together as we kiss. It feels really nice. Emotions start flooding to me. I've never felt this attached to anyone besides my mother when I was very small. Stephen lifts up his hands and rests of face on them. He feels so soft. I take my hand and do the same.  
"Uh, I'll be solving some crossword puzzles in my room," Alan says. "C'mon Patrick."  
Alan and Patrick leave while I'm still with Stephen.  
"I love you Stephen," I say.  
"I love you too Tony," he says.  
"Speaking of love, will you come to homecoming with me?" We pull away and look into each other's eyes. "I forgot the flowers though."  
"That's all right love," Stephen says. "Of course I can."  
"Come here you," I say. I pull him into a hug and we fall on the floor on top of each other laughing. Then I hear the door creek and see John standing there.  
"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to barge in. Sherlock told me he wanted a CD for an experiment that had to do with um, freezers."  
Stephen grabbed a random DVD which happened to be The Matrix Revolutions. "Here take this and leave us alone."  
"OK. Totally. Sorry about that." John leaves awkwardly staring at us until the door is fully closed.  
I finished kissing Stephen and then we finished the movie, cuddling side by side the whole time.  
"It's getting late. We ought to get to bed now. Right now we don't have any spare rooms and you can't use my parents obviously so I have my room. You can take my bed, I'll take the floor."  
"But it's your house. I'll sleep on the floor. Anyways I'm kind of used to it," I say.  
"I have a mattress. I'll just bring that in."  
"Thank you Stephen. You know you are the person I've loved the most besides my mom."  
"Where is she?" asks Stephen.  
"Dead."  
"Oh. Uh Sorry."  
This is getting awkward. I should just change the topic.  
"It's all right now uh, lets sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday. We can buy suits for homecoming then which is a week from tomorrow. I also have a few questions," I say. I really want to know about Stephen's life more.  
"I can't stay here forever or else my dad will find something out. What should I do?"  
"Hmm. Good question. I honestly would tell someone he abuses you."  
"Many problems can occur from that. I think I'll just stay here for a while if that is fine with you," I say. "I'm sure he won't notice. He only notices me when I make too much noise."  
"My parents are chill with that. Just take your mind off of it for now and enjoy."  
Stephen P.O.V.  
I'm hoping I'm doing what's right for Tony. He's pretty broken in life right now and I'm trying to be the best boyfriend he can have. It really did come a shock when he asked me to homecoming. We walk up to my room and I drag in a mattress. I actually don't have an extra mattress but I take Sherlock's. He never sleeps anyway.  
I set up Tony's 'bed' and I get into bed too.  
"Here ya are Tony. Make yourself at home."  
"Thanks," he says.  
\-------  
I wake up sleepy and rub my eyes. I see Tony still sleeping soundly. He probably hasn't gotten a real sleep in ages.  
I slowly get up making sure not wake him up and go down to the kitchen and already see Sherlock and John sipping tea.  
I nod in their direction and then I go to the freezer to grab waffles when I see a CD sitting in pudding in there.  
"Uh, Sherlock. What are you doing?"  
"Just an experiment. Don't mind me."  
I then realize I shouldn't make frozen waffles and actually get something fresh. I quickly slip on a shirt and pants careful not to wake Tony up.  
"I'm heading to the store Sherlock. If Alan and Patrick or Tony comes, tell them I went to the bakery to get fresh food."  
I hop into my car and drive to the bakery where I pick up buns with meat in them that are really good. I buy a lot because I'm buying for everyone.  
Tony P.O.V.  
I wake up and see that Stephen is in his bed. I get up exhausted and brush my teeth before heading downstairs. I see all of Stephen's brothers and John sitting there watching something fascinating on the TV. Nope changed my mine. It's just SpongeBob.  
I sit on the couch watching it anyway until I see Stephen come back.  
"Where were you?" I ask.  
"They didn't tell you?" he replies carrying a few boxes of food that smells good. "I stopped at the bakery to get fresh breakfast."  
"Aww. You're the best Stephen," I say.  
"You can call me Doctor Strange as well if you like," he says unboxing the food and serving it.  
"Okay then Doctor Strange," I say. I run over to him and hug him. "Later today, what's the plan."  
"We are getting clothes for homecoming he says."  
"I'm paying for it. My treat. No exceptions," I say.  
"No. You don't have it."  
"It's okay just let me."  
"Only if you insist."  
"Which I do."  
I go up to Stephen's room to change but realize I didn't bring any of my clothes. "Stephen. I don't have any other clothes."  
"That's okay. You can wear some of mine," he says. Stephen goes to his closet and pulls out a black shirt and jeans for me.  
"Thank you," I say. "I'm a bit broad in the shoulders though. You are very skinny." I try it on and it's kind of tight but I still wear it. It makes me look gay. Oh wait; I am gay.  
Soon Stephen and I are in his car driving to the mall.  
"Can we stop at my house?" I ask. I'll just quickly take some of my other clothes. I don't know how long I'll be with you."  
"What about your dad?" he asks. "I care for you."  
"It's all right. I'll be careful. He is probably working in his office. If something happens, I'll shout through the earpiece-" I hand Stephen one- "we can communicate through it, I'll just say the words 'Vatican Cameos' and you come and pick me up. Have the window down and I'll just jump through it as you drive off."  
"Sounds a bit risky but okay," Stephen says. "You sure about this?"  
"Yup," I reply.  
We arrive at my house and Stephen parks around the corner. I slowly creep in and climb into my room from the window from the tree. I quickly gather some of my clothes and put it in a bag and am about to head out when I hear my dad.  
"Tony! Is that you! We need to talk now!"  
"Vatican Cameos! I'm coming from the tree on your right," I whisper to Stephen.  
I start climbing out the window as my father comes in.  
"Go away!" I yell.  
I look out and see Stephen waiting, the window down ready for me to jump in. As I'm about to climb onto the tree, when I feel him grab my leg.   
"Come back here Tony! I swear if you are fucking gay, I will beat the life out of you!"  
"No!" I shout louder than I ever have before. My father stops talking for a second shocked at how loud I yelled.  
"Ouch my ears," says Stephen.  
"Sorry about that," I reply to Stephen.  
"Sorry?" says my dad.  
"No you aren't!"  
I manage quickly throw down the bag of clothes near Stephen who quickly gets out and grabs it.  
"Who is that?" he asks.  
"Someone," I say.  
"I know you stupid. Who is the someone?" he asks.  
"My fucking friend you loser!" I shout. I break free from him but he has my shoe. I go tumbling out the window and I'm dangling from the tree.  
My father extends his hand and tries to knock me off the tree.  
"Stop it!" I yell even louder. "This is wrong! You know it. You're wrong!" Luckily no one can hear us because our house is on private land and no one is nearby.  
"No you little fucker," he says clawing at my hands.  
"What did I do to you?" I ask.  
"Just- everything!"  
"You always acted so nice when mom was alive. When she finally fucking died, you because a fucking monster! Why dad. Why? Just for your fucking work? Just so you could fucking get the fucking company you fucking shitty stupid asshole!"  
"Don't. You fucking talk to me like that?" he says.  
"You deserve it," I say still realizing I'm dangling from the tree.  
"No," he says. He kicks me, making me lose my balance and I fall from the tree landing hard on my back then hitting my head hard on the ground.  
I hold back the urge to scream as I jump in through the car window and Stephen drives off.  
"Tony! I'm pulling over in the store parking lot. Are you okay!"  
"It's h-hard to breathe," I manage to say. I try to breathe but it's hard to.  
"It's alright. You will get your breathe back," Stephen says.  
"Okay Doctor Strange," I manage to say smiling. He gives a small smile back at me. Then I get this very painful feeling in my head. I close my eyes trying to get rid of it.  
"Does your head hurt?" he asks.  
"Yes. A lot," I say. I feel like I'm going to throw up but I don't tell Stephen.  
"I'm pulling over," Stephen says. He pulls into a parking lot then unbuckles and leans over to me. "That was bad fall. You probably have a concussion. We should get you to the hospital."  
"I'm fine," I lie. "Let's just go buy the suits for homecoming."  
Then I close my eyes and I am woken up by Stephen.  
"Hey, don't go to sleep. It could cause serious damage."  
"What happened?"  
"Do you not remember?" he asks.  
"What," I say. "I uh fell out of a tree I think. I forget why. Anyways, I'm fine."  
"Just stay awake for me," he says.  
Stephen P.O.V.  
I arrive at the mall and help walk with him side by side to the suits section.  
"Can I help you?" the person asks.  
"Uh, not now but we will let you know," I say. "What looks good Tony?" I ask.  
"I dunno," he says his words slurred.  
"Come on Tony. I'll just choose for you then. My hand is still wrapped around his waist when I feel him start to fall.  
"I'm sleeeeeeepyyyyyyyyy," he says.  
"Well, we are almost done. Let me get some suits."  
"Take my card," Tony says. He takes out his credit card.  
I quickly choose some suits for us, slightly different and then pay for it. I thank the person then quickly help him to the car before helping him plop down.  
"Let's just go home," he says.  
We arrive home and I put him in my bed. It will be more comfortable for him.  
"I love you Tony," I say while he's sleeping. "I wish I could help you with your family." I kiss him and then head downstairs to my brothers. Patrick probably needs me or something.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
I make my way downstairs and I see my parents car pull up. I go outside and greet them with a hug.  
"Hi Mom, Hi dad," I say.  
"So, we are excited to hear you have a date to homecoming. Can we see him?" my father asks.  
"He's sleeping," I say.  
"In the middle of the day?" asks my mom suspiciously.  
"Well, he was tired. Can you keep a secret?" I decided to tell my parents everything about Tony and they promised not to tell anyway.  
"That's not right though. Are you sure we can't do anything about it?"  
"Well, Tony says he's waiting until he's 18 then he will leave to live on his own."  
Then I tell my parents about my brothers and everything they are doing. I then hear upstairs a big thump.  
I exchange my parents a look and they come upstairs with me to my room. I see Tony on the floor. "I swear," he says. "I thought I walked through the door frame. I guess I uh walked into the wall?"  
Tony looks up and sees my parents. "Oh, uh, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Strange. This is a bad introduction but I'm Stephen's boyfriend Tony. How are you?"  
"Good. Nice to meet you Tony...."  
"Stark," he says."  
"Tony Stark. Your dad is Howard Stark?"  
"Mom," I say bumping her on the elbow.  
"Oh," she replies. "Uh, well, make your self at home." My parents leave me and Tony.  
"How did you walk into the wall?" I ask.  
"I dunno, I swear I wasn't."  
"It's probably your head," I say.  
"Possibly," he replies.  
"I care for you Tony. I don't want you getting hurt especially from your father."  
"I know," sighed Tony. "That's why I love you."  
\----------------  
Time Skip to a week later - day of Homecoming  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I get up in my house. My father went on a week vacation so I have the whole house to myself. You are probably wondering why I wasn't with Stephen because we were going to surprise each other there. Homecoming this time was late at night and was at this far location.  
The whole day today I was literally bouncing off walls. I was so excited and I had the whole house to myself which was rare. I played with all the buttons in the control room that ruined the timers for the lights (hopefully my dad doesn't beat me for that) and an hour before, I started getting dressed. I sent Stephen a message.  
Tony: Heading to homecoming. See you there :) xx  
Stephen: You too :p  
I got in my car and drove to the homecoming a smile on my face. It will be very fun because Stephen's beautiful face will be right up against mine. And there is food which is a bonus. I mean who doesn't love party food?  
I finally arrive there and wait outside. I saw Steve and Bucky together already snacking and I saw Pepper and Rhodes. Since Stephen wasn't there yet, I decided to go talk to them.  
"Hi Pepper!" I say. "Stephen isn't here yet. How are you?"  
"I'm good thanks Tony. I'm going to head in and get something to eat. You coming?" she says.  
"Nah, I'm good. I got a boyfriend who will be here shortly."  
"Ok."  
I sit outside still waiting for Stephen. It's been 15 minutes and I'm worried. Everyone is already there. I should phone him. I ring him up twice and he doesn't answer. That's when I get worried. I then decided to call his parents.  
"Hi, Mrs. Strange? Stephen isn't here yet and he won't answer my call. I'm worried for him. Do you know where he is?"  
"Oh my gosh, no. He was driving himself. He took the Lamborghini. I'm currently away with my husband across the country. Can you please try to find him?" she asks worriedly.  
"Yes Mrs. Strange. I will find my boyfriend." I hang up and get in my car. I drive around the long winding road to his house and back to the homecoming place multiple times and don't see anything. I just decided to head to the police station.  
I run in and right away go to the desk. "My friend is missing." I told them all about what happened.  
"Okay, we will get a helicopter and find him. He possibly could've crashed his car. Can you try tracking his phone?"  
While I try tracking his phone, I hear them get a helicopter ready and send it out. It says his phone was offline. No luck.  
"Can I come in the helicopter?" I ask.  
"Sorry, it's not allowed. Wait here until we find him."  
I go and sit down on one of the couches and try to stay calm. Then I fall asleep.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
I am driving to homecoming and I get a text from Tony. I reply back smiling. I then get a call from my brother Alan. I look down at my phone and am about to answer the call when I fell the car collide. The car crashes down the hill and my vision goes black.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I wake up to see an officer gently poking me.  
"We found your friend. He crashed his car off the side of the road and they are taking him to the hospital."  
"No," I cry. "This isn't happening!" I start crying. "Is he alright?" I check my watch and see it has been one hour since I came to the station.  
"I'm sorry kid, we don't know but we can drive you."  
"No, it's alright I have my own car."  
I go to my car and sit down in it. I instantly call his mom and tell her. She says she can't make it back until tomorrow night.  
I then go and drive to the hospital immediately. I rush in and people are looking at me. Maybe because of my good looks, maybe because I've been crying, Maybe my good looking suit or maybe because I ran in tripping over my own feet.  
A nurse comes to me asking if I'm okay.  
"Yes, I just tripped. I need to see my boyfriend Stephen Strange. He was the one in the car crash."  
"Oh, that person. Well you can't see him now because he is still on the operating table but you can wait here if you like and we will let you know."  
"Ugh," I groan. Why is everyone telling me to sit in uncomfortable chairs and making me wait. I sit anyway nervously. I keep looking at my watch.  
Three hours. Nothing.  
Four hours. Nothing.  
Five hours. Nothing.  
Homecoming is finished by know and I didn't even get to go. I feel so responsible. What if he crashed because I texted him? Why didn't I see his car down the hill when driving by. I literally went past. It probably would've been better to find him sooner.  
I feel so sleepy just waiting for him. It's 4 a.m. I decide to go to the café downstairs and grab a grilled cheese sandwich. No one is down there and I feel miserably lonely. Pepper is probably already asleep, in fact everyone probably is.  
Stephen did say he had one brother who never slept. Was it his older brother Sherlock? I should try to call him. I call and instantly he answers. I tell him all about Stephen and he says he will be on his way with everyone.  
Several minutes later, I see them arrive in the cafeteria area. Then a security person comes.  
"What are you kids doing here?"  
"We are all waiting for our friend who is having surgery."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"They are coming," Alan says quickly.  
Once he leaves I turn towards them. "I'm going to sleep in that corner there. Can you wake me when he's ready?"  
"Yes," they reply. I go to the corner and lay down on the floor trying to get some sleep hoping that Stephen is okay.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I wake up to find a nurse looking at me. I look around and remember I fell asleep.  
"Is my friend ready to be seen?" I ask.  
"Yes. Stephen Strange."  
I quickly get up and follow her to room 177A. I go in and see Stephen there. He doesn't look so good.  
(Skipping details because those of you reading this have probably seen Doctor Strange, no need to describe him. Basically what happened in the movie is what is happening now.)  
(Also don't worry. He isn't going to go to Kathmandu and all that sorcery stuff. This is just a realistic fiction High School AU.) :)  
"Stephen," I say. I try to think of something to say but I can't.  
"Don't worry Tony. I'm already," Stephen says but there is sadness to his voice.   
"Stephen, I- I don't I uh," I then start crying. "What if they found you sooner. It's my fault. I drove right by the damn place and didn't see you!"   
"The time doesn't matter Tony. It was my fault. I was using my phone. I'm the stupid one."  
"No, I just I should've been with you. I could have prevented it."  
"It's alright. You couldn't have known," replies Stephen. "It's not that bad," he says looking at his hands.  
"Not that bad?" I question. "It took away your career you've been wanting forever!"  
"Just trying to keep you happy Tony," he replies.   
I lean in and kiss him. "I love you, Doctor Strange."  
\------------  
It was now four months since Stephen's accident. I moved back into my own house. I have no idea what's gotten to Stephen. He doesn't interact with anyone anymore. He shuts himself out from his parents and tries to look up all these ways to get better but it doesn't work.  
He tries to hide himself and he only sees my in school in mornings and afternoons. He hates himself and what makes it worse is that his grades are dropping. He used to spend hours every night reading books and studying and now just threw it all too waste.   
Living in my own house is just ruining me more. My father is getting worse. Both our lives, are falling apart.   
Every day I text him fun things and he never replies. I'm thinking of maybe giving up on him but then I decided to go to his house.   
I sneak out the door and take my bike to his house. I slowly go up to the door and knock. His father opens the door.   
"Hi Tony, I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into my son. You must feel awful. Stephen is being rude for no reason. So you are here to see him?"  
"Yes," I reply.   
"Come on in," he says.   
I go upstairs to Stephen's room and try the door nob. It's unlocked so I go in. I see Stephen sitting on his bed doing nothing. His room is a mess. Books and papers are everywhere and there is lots of broken objects laying around.  
"Have you heard of knocking?" he asks.  
"I'm your boyfriend for fucks sake Stephen. What is the matter?"  
"Everything Tony. You don't know how fucking hard this is. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. Tell me I'm a screwed up mess. A life without my work..."  
"Is still a life. This isn't the end, there are other things that can give your life meaning," I reply.  
"Like what. You?" Stephen snaps at me bitterly.  
"This is the part where you apologize," I say getting angry and on the verge of tears.  
"This is the part where you leave," Stephen says.  
"Well," I say getting frustrated. "You had me and now you don't."  
"Yeah. Get out asshole," says Stephen.  
"Dipshit," I reply flipping him off. I walk off going back to the house with my dad. My life so fucking sucks.  
I go home and am so fucking bored I don't know what to do with myself. I decide to invite Pepper over. Maybe I'll make myself straight again, if that works....  
I ring her up a few times but she doesn't answer. She must be busy. I have no friends. James is away on vacation so I really have no one.  
The next school months are very boring. I don't care anymore. No one cares. At lunch, I'm lonely again. I see Stephen sitting in the opposite corner with a hood over his shoulders doing nothing either. I have a feeling of regret for being rude to Stephen but yet again he was being rude to me.  
Stephen P.O.V.  
I look over and see Tony sitting alone. I was being a real jerk but if I go and apologize to Tony, he might not accept it. Even my parents have given up on helping me. What am I going to do in my life. I have no idea.  
Tony P.O.V.  
What is worse is that every fucking day I have bruises and kids bully me for that. They think I'm careless and stupid. If they only knew. It got much worse.  
School had a couple months. Then I don't know what I would do in my life. Maybe build some stupid invention no one will care about. It was a regular day when that morning my dad beat me really bad that morning. I had accidentally run my bike into my dad's car which made him furious. It put a big scratch all along the side.  
I was expecting a big beating you could say. I try to run away but he grabs me.  
"I am fucking going to beat the shit out of you I swear!" he shouts. "You tell anyone, and you will fucking die!"  
"I didn't mean to," I say. This time I don't try to fight back. I just let him do what he does. Three kicks to the chest. Then he slams me into the wall. Then a kick to the face. He is about to kick me again when he hears a gets a call.  
"Stay here fucker," he says. After a few minutes of the call he says, "I have to leave stupid. Don't think you can run from me though." He leaves and I slowly get up. I am aching so much I can barely get in the car. I drive to school still, (in fact why am I still going?) and step out still hurting. I never had a chance to look in the mirror so I have no idea what I look like.  
In the hallway, I pass Steve Rogers accidentally bumping him. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"  
"It was an accident," I say passing him. I then feel him grab me by my shoulders and slam me against the locker.  
"Stop," I say. "I've had enough today. Can't you see."  
"I could do this all day," he says.  
"Fuck you then," I say to him but I messed up. If one thing upset Steve, it was bad language.  
"What did you say?" he asks. He then punches me right in the face.  
"I said fuck you then!"  
Steve then starts hitting me a lot. I try to stop but I can't. He's so much bigger than me. I feel many punches and people gathering around before I feel someone pull Steve off of me. I look and see it is Stephen.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
I was walking down the hall when I see a lot of people gathered around something. I go and see what it is when I see Steve Rogers beating Tony up. I quickly react and pull Steve away.  
"Why aren't you punching me back?" asks Steve.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
"I don't want to fight. I told myself if I was going to be a doctor that I would never hurt someone," I heard Stephen say.  
You fucking hurt me in the heart Stephen. I get up and see Steve throw a punch at Stephen.  
"Stop!" I yell. "I then take a textbook and slam it on Steve's face. His nose starts to bleed and he looks like a raging bull.  
He pulls away from Stephen and punches me again in the face. He's about to punch me again when Stephen now takes the textbook and slams it again on Steve.  
Now it's a three way fight and the whole school is watching. Then a teacher comes through yelling "Stop! My office at once."  
All the kids move out of the way and us three see it's the principal.  
Now we are sitting in the office, me with bruises everywhere including the ones from my dad feeling excruciating pain, Steve Rogers definitely with a broken nose from the text book holding an ice pack up to it and Stephen with just a cut lip.  
"You know this is so unacceptable," the teacher says. "You know better. All of you. Now you will get suspended for a week each of you. I need you to explain what happened. Your parents will be here shortly."  
"Well, I was just walking and I accidentally bump Steve and he thinks I do it on purpose and tries to beat me up. Then Stephen comes to pry Steve off me but then I piss off Steve more and Stephen tries to save me from Steve again and a fight breaks out," I reply.  
"Very unacceptable."  
We three wait silently in the office as then I see my dad come in.  
"What the fuck did you get into?" he asks whispering in my ear very loudly that everyone can hear. "Now I have to be fucking stuck at home with you."  
"Mr. Stark," the principal says, "You shouldn't talk to Tony like that."  
"I can do whatever the hell I want. Are you sure you can't take him in the school, maybe just detention? I don't want him here."  
"Mr. Stark," she replies. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Come on Tony, we are going home," he says without answering her. He lifts me up harshly and pulls me to the car. I see Stephen also getting up with his parents. I send them a pleading look and mouth help.  
It's too late though. My dad already threw me into the car and is driving back. I am in so much fucking trouble. I try opening the door so I can jump out but it's not working.   
"Don't try to fucking escape," he says. I look out the back window and see Stephen's car following behind. Great. Maybe I can actually be saved.  
"Please pull over dad," I say.  
"No! I'm going to fucking kill you Tony. I should've just done it in the goddamn first place when it was easier." He then presses on the pedal harder. I see the car is going 120 mph.  
"Please go slower dad," I plead.  
"No. I don't care. Please do shut up." I then look back and realize Stephen's car isn't there anymore. I'm so dead. I then realize I can open the window. I also open the seat compartment and find a gun. Why does my dad have a gun? I take it anyway and hide it in my pocket. (How do you hide a gun in a pocket lol) I just need to wait for my dad to get caught at a light.  
He finally does and I open the window and jump out. I don't look back to see what happens. All I know is I should just die but not by him. I run as fast as I can until I get into some quiet area where no one is. I go deeper into the forest and go to this tight spot near the trees and load the gun.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
So I'm standing on the side of the road with a gun. I think I'm going crazy like what the fuck. I mean life is shit right now. I want my father to go to fucking jail.   
I start a slow walk to a gas station so I can make a call. As I'm walking, I see a car slowly driving next to me. It's Stephen's family. They roll down the window.   
"Want to come with us?" They ask.  
I nod and get into the car still hiding the gun. Once I'm in the car, I let all my tears out. I cry into Stephen's chest and I feel his hands reach out and rub my back.  
"I-I'm sorry," I say in between sobs.  
"I'm the one who should be saying sorry," Stephen replies. "I don't know what got into me."  
We hug each other until we arrive at Stephen's house.  
"You can stay here as long as you like Anthony," says Stephen's dad.  
"Thanks," I reply.   
I look at Stephen and me. We still look pretty fucked up from that fight with Steve.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
It's now night time and Tony is sleeping peacefully. He looks so adorable. I want to help him out do I get an idea. I go downstairs to me parents.  
"Mom, can we do something about tony's Dad?"  
"I was thinking about that too Stephen," she replies.  
———————  
My mom and I spent an hour reporting Tony's dad filing reports. It was a hassle but hopefully tony's Dad will stop abusing him.  
I go back up to my room and I see Tony clutching the sheets tightly. "Stop!" He's yelling.  
I go up to him and pull down the sheets.  
"Tony?"  
He waves his arm fast and it smacks me in the face. Shit that hurts. "Tony," I rock him gently.  
"What," he goes to a sitting position.  
"You must've been having a bad dream," I reply.  
"Did I wake you?" He asks.  
"No. I was already awake. Try to get some sleep."  
_____  
The next morning tony says he wants to go to his house to collect his belongings. I told him not too because I don want anything to happen to him that happened last time.   
"Please!" He says.  
"No," I reply. "I care for you."  
"I know you do Stephen, but pleasseeeeeeeeeeeee?"  
He had such a cute puppy eyes look in his face. I couldn't resist but I had to say, "NO. Do you concur doctor?"  
"You're the doctor," he replies smiling. He reaches his arms out and I hug him tightly for a long time.  
"UH, Stephen" he wheezes.  
"Yes?: I reply still hugging him.  
"You know oxygen?"  
"Of course."  
"I need it."  
"Oh," I stop hugging him. "Sorry. I just love you so much.  
I turn around and see Patrick recording it laughing while holding an empty bottle in his hand. He must be drunk again.  
"Patrick!" I shout.  
He giggles running away. I give Tony a look then run after him trying to grab his phone.  
"Alan? I thought you were keeping track of Patrick."  
"Sorry," he replies. I found this equation which I think can speed up coding from A.I and make it-"  
"Yes, I get it. You're smart and you solved Einstein's equation. But know you didn't look after Patrick and he got drunk and is recording around the house."  
"Okay," he replies shrugging.  
"You machine," I reply. I think I heard John say that to Sherlock once.  
I go back to Tony but he's not there. I look out the window and see he took a car and is starting it up. No no no no no!!!  
I run out and grab my car too and follow him. I forget my hands are still weak and I can barely drive the damn thing but I follow Tony to his house. He just made a really bad decision.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
Stephen left and its been a while. I seek my chance and go take one of his cars and drive to my house. All I want to get is some of my stuff. Besides, I'll be careful this time.  
I drive to my house and I'm stopped at a red light when I see Stephen trailing behind me. His driving is not very good. but yet again, we all know why.  
I slowly turn towards my street when I see five police cars outside and police outside and people taking notes on a clipboard and my dad being arrested. What the fuck?  
I pull up and get out and go up to a cop.  
"Uh, what's going on here?" I ask.  
"It's none of your business unless you are his son."  
"I am his son. I'm Tony Stark."  
"Oh, well someone sent out a complaint that he was abusing his son so he's going into custody," he replies. I turn around and look at Stephen who by now was also there.  
"Sorry," Stephen mouths. "It had to be done."  
"Okay, well good. That fucking monster would never stop abusing me ever since my mom died so take him to fucking jail. He should-" I start but I feel a hand covering my mouth. It's Stephen.  
"So, you're father is going to court tomorrow. You can come since you are his son."  
\-----------  
It's now tomorrow and I'm on my way to court. Stephen is coming with me as well. He made me wear a suit because I need to look there.  
"Since I'm almost 18, does this mean I'll be a young billionaire if I take over my dad's company?" I ask him.  
"Don't think of that yet," he replies. He gives me a quick kiss and I go inside.  
\-----  
"Howard Stark, you are sentenced to 10 years in prison for child abuse and assault. You're son who is turning 18 in a week will claim your company because he's the only blood person left to claim it. Since he is not 18 though we will need to keep him until he turns 18. You also get everything of your fathers."  
"Even his shower cap," I say jokingly. I start laughing.  
"Stop it," the judge says. (The Judge lolol do you get the reference?)  
"What?" I say. "No, I'm living with my boyfriend."  
"I'm sorry you can't, legal reasons."  
"Nooo! DO something Stephen," I yell. I get up from my seat and go over to Stephen.  
"Can't he live with me? It's only a week until he's an adult," Stephen replies.  
"Well you are an adult Stephen. You can adopt him."  
"What the fuck. That's messed up and shit. NO," Stephen replies back. Now everyone is shouting back and forth.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
"SHUT UP! DON'T MOVE SPEAK OR BREATHE!" my brother Sherlock says whos in the back. Everyone turns to look at him. "Why don't you just keep Tony for a week. It's not too bad, then he's out on his own."  
"Everyone agree with that?" he asks.  
We all agree.  
"Case closed then."  
They bring out Tony's dad as he gives me and Tony a nasty look. Tony flips him off and goes over to me crying.  
"Bye. I love you," I say crying as well. "I won't see you for a whole week."  
"It's okay," Tony replies.  
"No it's not," I reply.  
"No, but it is the way it is."  
We hug for a while before Tony gets moved out of my arms. "I love you Tony!"  
"I love you Doctor Strange!" he replies as the doors close.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
It has been a week since I've seen Tony. I'm sitting at home and my mom's face is hiding an expression.   
"What is is?" I ask.  
"Well, if you're okay with this, Tony will officially move in with us."  
"Are you kidding!" I shout with glee. "I love that! When's he coming?"  
"In 30 minutes," she replies.   
"Yipeeee!" I cheer.   
Tony's P.O.V.  
Damn that place they kept me. Pure shit and it was run by some weird people named Thor and Loki who claimed to be brothers but look nothing alike.  
"That's because I'm adopted," Loki replies.  
"Mr. Stark, you are free to go," Thor says. I grab my things and go to my house. I don't want to leave it but I'm living with Stephen now. I still have the house so we could always go there when we feel like it.   
I go take a car and drive to Stephen's house. I love him so much and I'm living with him. He's the only person who has ever cared for recently. I love him so much I don't know what it would be like with him.   
I go up to the door and knock. I hear fast footsteps and Stephen opens the door. He throws his arms out and hugs me tight and we fall on the floor.  
"I missed you so much," Stephen says.  
"Me too," I reply. I start to cry.  
"Why are you crying?" he asks worriedly.  
"I just love you so much that's all," I lie. I really am also worried about my future. Yes I got the company but would i really want to do something else.  
"If he's the reason that you are crying, spare me what you think and tell me a lie."  
"Tell you a lie?" I ask.  
"If you don't like why you are crying, make it up instead."  
"That's confusing, but sure. What's our future Stephen?" I ask kissing him.  
He thinks for quite some time before his mom interrupts us.  
"Boys! Get off the fresh mowed lawn."  
We look at her then each other and start laughing.  
"I don't know our future," says Stephen still on top of me. "It's whatever we want to make it as time goes on."  
\-------  
Epilogue  
4 years later  
Tony's P.O.V.  
It's now 4 years since high school ended and I'm sitting in my brand new tower in the middle of new York city running my father's company. Stephen also works for me. He is stilled pissed that he couldn't be a doctor but he enjoys helping me. Pepper also works for me.  
Steve Rogers became president and Bucky became Vice President.  
Steve running the country. Wow. Slow Clap.  
For now, we are both married and happy and living nicely. Stephen is mine and I am his forever.  
Chapter 2  
Peter's P.O.V.  
I never thought I would have the best parents (and most embarrassing) after Aunt May died. She died from some fucking drunk driver.   
Anyways, since I'm still only a minor, I would go to foster care unless someone adopted me. For some reason, on Aunt May's list of people was only one person. A guy named Tony Stark she once tried to date on Tinder.  
I've heard of him before. He is really famous and owns the biggest company in the world. I'm willing to be his kid but it might be awkward. He also has a husband I know nothing about.   
So here I am sitting in an office with adoption papers waiting for Tony and Stephen.  
I looked them up online and there is quite a lot. Stalkerish? Nah.  
I have met Tony Stark once before. Aunt May wanted me to get an internship with his company so I went and toured for a day. I hope he doesn't remember me. That would be embarrassing because I had spilled coffee on him then ran out.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
"Are you ready Stephen?" I ask nervously. I dressed as nicely as I could. Full suit and everything.  
"Yes," he replies. "Ya think it'll be too much?  
"Nah," I reply. You have brothers that could help.  
"Like they would though. Oh god, I hope he likes us. How were you even on his Aunt's list of people?"  
"Oh, uh, we date way back when, like elementary school."  
"I thought you were gay."  
"I changed once my relationship with her didn't go so well."  
"OK. HMM. Sure. Get in the car."  
Stephen and I get in the car and drive to the place.  
"Don't drive of the cliff," I chuckle jokingly.  
Stephen gives me a death stare. He raises his hand and gives me the middle finger.  
I try biting it.  
"What the fuck Tony!"  
Peter's P.O.V.  
I am tired of waiting so I'm about to take out my crappy small phone when I see two men enter the room and they look very excited and nervous at the same time.  
"Hi," I say. "Are you Tony and Stephen?"  
"Yes we are," one of them replies. He is slightly taller. He looks more nervous and has his hands in his pockets. Must be Stephen.  
Once everyone was seated, the lady said," Ok, Anthony Edward Stark and Stephen Vincent Strange, do you accept Peter Parker as your son."  
"Yes," they reply.   
"Sign here."  
Tony reaches out first and signs his name. Then I see Stephen take the pencil. I observe his hands. They have scars on them, lots of scars but I don't want to be rude so I don't ask.  
"Peter Benjamin Parker, do you accept Tony and Stephen as your parents."  
"Yeah," I say. I grab the paper and sign my name right next to Tony's and Stephen's.   
"You are ready to go now. Have a wonderful day," she says.  
"Thanks."  
I walk out with Tony and Stephen and we get into the car.  
"So, uh hi," I say happily. I then start crying. I don't know why. I think it just feels awful and Aunt May only died a few days ago.  
I then feel someone patting my back. It feels nice. I grab Stephen's coat and cry into it.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I give Stephen a look like 'what do we do. This kid is heartbroken'  
Stephen just pats his back.  
"Hey kid, now that you are our son, you can tell us anything, I promise."  
"I just miss Aunt May," he says still crying.   
He looks up and I instantly recognize him. He's the kid who wanted an internship and accidentally spilled coffee on me and ran out. Poor kid.  
I also reach in to hug him.  
"Well," Peter starts, so I have only really remembered Aunt May and life is pretty fun I guess..."  
Peter starts telling me his whole life. By the time he's done we are all crying with him. Something tells me, Stephen and I will be the best parents ever.  
\---------  
A few months later.  
School has started back up and Peter is now fully used to us and loves us. We are still busy with work so Stephen and I switch off every other day for work so one of us can take care of Peter.   
"Are you excited for school?" I ask him. Today is my day with him. Parents are invited because high school is starting so us parents can see everything.  
"I'm as excited as every other kid dad," he replies.  
We arrive at school and I walk up with Peter. I see many kids with their parents.  
"This feels stupid. Parents only come for kindergarten," he replies.  
"No its alright," I say. "C'mon."  
Peter's P.O.V.  
I don't want Mr. Stark, I mean dad to come. First of all, he's only 14 years older than me which is kind of messed up in a way. I also don't want to get bullied because then problems will occur. And parents are always embarrassing anyway.  
"You know, I used to go to school with the president," my dad Tony says randomly.  
"Okay," I say. That was random.  
"What I'm trying to say here is that you could meet many great people although the president is a big asshole and he shouldn't have become president just because he loves America so much and-" Tony starts but people are looking at him.  
Oh god. I'm already embarrassed.  
We walk to homeroom and I see many parents there with their kids. I see Ned and go up to him. "Hi Ned," I say. "Meet my new dad, Tony Stark."  
"Hi," he says to dad.  
"Hi," Tony replies back.   
"Okay, dad. I'm fine now. You can go," I say.  
"Ya sure?" Asks Tony. I'm off today. I've got nothing else to do."  
"I'm sure," I say hugging him. "Bye."  
"Bye," says Tony. He hugs me tight then leaves.  
"Sorry about him. He's so embarrassing."  
"So who do you like better?" asks Ned.  
"I'm not choosing," I say. "They are both great."  
"Won't people start asking questions though? Like the last names and all that, expecially Flash."  
"No, it'll be fine Ned."  
\-----  
It's now lunch time and I'm on the roof eating my lunch with Ned. I see Stark tower and up above i see someone waving. Oh God. Is that Stephen. Then my phone rings. I answer.  
"Hi!" says Stephen. "Do you see me?"  
"Yes," I say. "You're embarrassing me."  
"Oh. Sorry," says Stephen. He stops.  
"He just wants to show he loves you ya know," says Ned taking my sandwich.  
The bell rings and I'm walking back to class when I see Flash. Oh god. Not today. He's been bullying me since Middle school.  
"Hey Penis Parker! Loser!" He says and his dumb friend group laughs along with him.  
"Not today," I say. "It's only the first day of school."  
"Who cares?" he says. "You going to complain to your aunt?" Oh wait. She's DEAD!" Flash starts laughing.  
"Stop!" I yell holding back tears.  
"Why would I?" he says.  
Before I know it, I'm taking my fist and I punch Flash right in the face. He stumbles back a bit.  
"You fucking asked for it," He says. He then punches me right in the eye. Ow. That hurt. I hold me eye because, well it hurts.  
"Weakling Penis Parker," he says.   
"STOP!"   
"You started it."  
"And I'll end it."  
"No. I'm not done here yet."  
He then grabs me by my back and slams me into a locker.  
Ned then being well uh, you know Ned, steps in.  
"Stop," he says. You don't want to mess with me."  
Then I look up and see a teacher come. Oh god, the principal. "Flash, Peter, my office."  
So here we are sitting in the office.  
"Peter, is it true you threw the first punch?"  
"Yes, but Flash was being mean."  
"But we don't tolerate violence. Both of you will get detention for a week and stay after school. Now I called your dads. They will pick you up.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I'm sitting at home when I get a call from Peter's school. What could Peter's school be calling about.  
"Yes?" I say.  
"You're the father of Peter?"  
"Yes," I reply. "That's me."  
"He got into a fight. I need you to come pick him up."  
"Oh. Okay," I reply.  
Why would Peter get into a fight. He doesn't seem like the type. I don't want his childhood to be remembered like that because of mine. Steve would beat me and so would my dad. I wouldn't beat Peter nor would Stephen but I don't want him to be bullied. I want his childhood as glamorous as it can be.  
I get to school and walk in and I see Peter with a black eye and another mean looking kid sitting across.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
"Pete, c'mon let's go." I see Tony say.  
"Are you mad at me?" I ask.  
"No," he reply. "That asshole was being a jerk to you."  
Flash sticks the finger up at me.  
Tony notices and quickly turns around. "You dare mess with my son, I will beat-"  
The principal then walks out.  
"Oh hiii," tony says. "Just picking up Peter. Bye."  
Tony takes my hand and we walk out. Tony doesn't stop looking at Flash giving him a deathstare.  
"Dad," I say. "You didn't have to do that."  
"He was being a jerk though," replies Tony. "But, I know how I can cheer you up. I brought takeout Thai food."  
"Oh thank you so much," I reply hugging him. "Is Stephen home yet? Will he be angry?"  
"Hmm, not sure. I don't think he will. He is a bit more tough on these topics."  
"Can we please not tell him Mr. Stark?"   
"Remember, call me dad   
\-----  
It's now dinner and I got so hungry I decided to eat already. Then I hear the door open and Stephen walks in.  
"How was school," he says until he looks up at me.  
"Oh my gosh, what happened?" he asks concerned. He walks over to me and looks at it.  
"I'm fine. Nothing," I say.   
"Please do stop lying Peter. It would only come from a punch."  
"Okay, Doctor Strange," I say teasingly.  
He stops and stares at me a second as if he's remembering something. Maybe something traumatic. He never still has told me about his hands.  
"Well, it's too late to ice it Tony," he says glaring at Tony.  
"So, uh, how did you guys meet?" I ask.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
"Uh well, so my dad abused me, and on the other hand, Stephen's family was so great and smart and talented and uh we happened to meet in high school and it took off from there," I say quickly.  
"Is that why you are so sensitive when people bully?" Peter asks casually.   
"Uhm, yeah." I look at Stephen's hands again. I want to ask, but yet again I don't want to be rude but he's my dad so I guess I could ask.  
"I uh, er uh," Peter starts.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
I see Peter look at my hands and start trying to ask. Why doesn't he just ask. I'm his father after all. I can get it though. Even up on Stark tower when I was waving, it felt embarrassing to him. Aren't all parents embarrassing?  
"You want to know about my hands?" I ask.   
"Yeaaaah," he says.  
"Well, it's tragic. Get your tissues and popcorn."  
Tony rolls his eyes at me.  
"Fine you tell it Mr Stank," I say.  
"I'd rather not. I thought you died that night."  
"Okay, well..." I start but then it bring back too many memories. "Sorry Pete. We can try that story a different day. I larb you."  
Peter's P.O.V.  
Oh gosh, maybe I did something. "Did I do anything?" I ask.  
"No, Pete. It's alright."  
"Sorry for bringing it up. Oh and I larb you also. I should be getting sleep. Goodnight," I say. I give them each a big hug and go up to sleep.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
Flash has never touched me or gone near me since Tony had threatened him. I feel like Tony was a bit harsh on him though.   
I'm now at home and both Tony and Stephen had to go work meeting so I decided to look through their photo albums of when they were in high school.  
"Goodbye dads!" I say blowing them a kiss.   
Once I see Tony and Stephen drive off, I go upstairs to a forbidden room sipping my soda. I'm really not supposed to be here but I am anyway. I open the door and I instantly see many photos and boxes of items with labels. I pick up one box that says high school - Tony.   
I open the box and see an album that I pick up. Opening it right away, I see family photos. For some reason Tony looks incredibly miserable in all the photos. I then see class photos and see pictures of him with Stephen having a good time. They look so happy.  
Then I turn the page and see a picture of a yearbook photo. It's the president Steve Rogers as a kid. I spit out my soda on the book because I find it funny. The soda slips and gets all over the album. Oops.  
I quickly get a paper towel and try to wipe it but its all soggy. I quickly close the album and throw it back into the box.  
Then my phone rings. It's Tony.  
"Hi Pete, I forgot something at the house. Can you come and deliver it to me. On the kitchen counter I left my folder."  
"Oh, uh sure," I say packing up the album. "I can't drive. I don't have my license."  
"Well, uh, don't get cau-" starts tony.  
"No!" I hear Stephen shout in the background. "That's dangerous Tony! What are you trying to do!! You are putting him in danger!"  
"Okay um, take your bike kid. Gotta go."  
Uh, okay. Hmm. Stephen I would say is the more protective one than Tony in the family. I grab his folder and bike through the city to Stark Tower.   
I look to my right and see a dog. It's so cute. I get distracted and bike right into a fence. I look around embarrassed. Luckily no one saw but uh oh.  
I look down and Tony's folder fell in a puddle. I quickly pull it out but its soggy.  
"No no no no no no no," I say. "Shit! No!"  
Oh god. Tony is going to kill me. Why am I spilling everything today?  
I quickly go into the cosmetics store.   
"Uh hi. Can I buy a hairdryer?" I ask. I grab a random one and place it on the counter. After it's purchased I go outside and open it but I realize I need a outlet to plug it in.   
I rush back into the store and go to the back where there is an outlet. I start it on and blow dry the paper thinking it will dry but I made a huge mistake. It disintegrates like butter.  
"No!" I shout. I start crying sitting there. I'm a bad son. Tony will kill me. I slowly get up with the folder and enter into the building.  
"Hi Peter!" Pepper, the front desk person says cheerily to me. According to Tony, she is one of his best friends and has known Tony and long time. She is practically an aunt to me. She notices my red eyes probably.  
"Come here Peter. What's the matter."  
"I'm sorry," I sob. "I ruined Tony's documents."  
"I don't think Tony will get angry. What happened?"  
"I rode my bike into a fence because I got distracted by a dog and dropped the folder of documents in a puddle."  
"Oh, will it be better if I walk with you to Tony."  
"Yes please. Thank you Pepper," I say.  
We go up at the elevator and arrive at the floor of Tony's meeting. I nervously enter with pepper.  
"Hi Peter and Pepper. What happened? Have you been crying?" he asks.  
"I uh, sorry," I say. I go up and hug him hoping it'll make him feel better. I look at Stephen. He is in the middle of a presentation.  
"Sorry Stephen," I say.  
"That's alright. You're safe."  
"So, I uh, sorry about the documents." I place them on the table and run out but Pepper catches me.  
I look back at Tony and can tell he's not happy. I remember he never makes copies because he doesn't want people to steal his ideas. I feel so awful.  
"I'm sorry," I keep repeating to him.  
"It's alright," Tony says through gritted teeth. "Pepper, please."  
Pepper understands and drags me away. "I'm sorry," I say again.  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" Pepper asks.  
"No it's alright. I have my bike. Thanks for making it a bit better though," I reply.  
\-------  
I right away get home and go to sleep. A few hours later I wake up because I hear Tony and Stephen get back and they don't sound happy. Or only Tony doesn't. I creepy halfway down the stairs to eavesdrop.  
"Goddammit Stephen! Why did he have to do that!"  
"It was an accident Tony. He's just a kid."  
"Well I'm going to give him a long lecture. Maybe a slap."  
"No! No slap Tony! Don't turn into your father!"  
"Maybe that's why my father hated me. Kids can be so goddamn annoying."  
Ouch. That hit me hard in the stomach. If Tony didn't like me, why did he adopt me. I try not to cry.  
"Be quiet," Stephen says. "He's sleeping. If you dare slap him, I will beat your ass out of here. Understand? Peter is now my number one priority. He's already been through so much in his childhood."  
"I'm sorry," says Tony. It was an accident but- well-agh what the fuck!" Tony kicks the fridge. I look closer and he too is crying.   
Oh god, if only that damn dog didn't distract me.  
"It's fine Tony," Stephen says. "I was thinking, we don't spend much time with him. I was playing a vacation, just the three of us."   
"Where too?" asks Tony.   
"I don't know yet. I want Peter to decide."  
I don't really want to hear anymore of their fight about me so I go upstairs and try to fall back to sleep. Maybe I am a bad son. Oh well.   
\-----  
I wake up the next morning. One more day of school before winter break. I slowly go down to the kitchen. No one is awake yet.   
I think of getting toast but i don't want to burn the house down so I take some frozen pre packaged meal that Tony has on his side of the fridge.  
Yep, Tony has his own side of the fridge and Stephen and I have to share one ourselves but Tony doesn't mind me having his food.  
I sit down and open up the frozen food and poke it with my fork. Eh. I don't think I'm going to eat it- wait.  
OMIGOSH. THERE'S A SPIDER IN IT. HELP!  
I jump up startled and the frozen food falls and shatters and the spider scurries around.  
"AHHH!" I scream. I hate spiders so much. "Ahh!" I run upstairs and run straight in Tony and Stephen's room and climb into the bed and cover myself with covers.  
"What happened Peter?" asks Tony and Stephen wide awake.  
"Spider!" I say. "Please kill it!"  
"Can you show me where it is?" asks Stephen.  
"It fell, i don't know. Can we buy a new house?" I say.  
"Peter, please stop over-reacting," says Tony calmly.  
"How can you be so calm though. It's a spider! Those ugly black legs, eww the texture bleh!"  
"Come with me," says Stephen.  
"No," I say.  
I feel an army pull me and drag me.   
"NO Stephen please!"  
"It's alright Peter. Just a spider. You should also get ready. Last day of school before winter break."  
"Where are you taking me?" I ask as Stephen walks to the kitchen.  
"They say, getting rid of your fear, you have to face it."  
"No please, please, i don't want to," I say trying to squirm out of his grip. I then slap Stephen.  
"Excuse me Peter. You don't do that," he replies.  
"Well don't force me to find the fucking spider!"  
"Please watch your language," replies Stephen.   
Stephen let goes of me and I run back up the stairs.  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
I mean I was just trying to help him face his fears. I look around and see frozen food all over the food. Oh boy. I right away spot the spider and smash it to bits. I see Tony come down.  
"Good morning Tony. It's your turn to go to work today."  
"I know," He replies. "Gosh Peter sometimes."  
"Well we love him for that," I reply kissing him.  
"Can you grab me the vacuum. I need to clean up all this spider junk."  
"Sure," he replies. Tony comes back with a vacuum and I clean up all the mess. By the time I'm done Peter is already ready for school. We hug him goodbye and he goes on his bike.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I'm so bored right now. Peter is at school and Stephen is at home probably watching weird cult videos and shit...  
I'm just as relieved as Peter because it's also my last day of work before I go on holiday. I wonder where Peter will want to go. After school I'm going to ask him. I hope he doesn't choose some random place like Smallville, Kansas.   
Peter's P.O.V.  
5 minutes.  
4 minutes.  
3 minutes.  
I keep looking at the clock waiting for school to get out so i can have my holidays. I feel like it's lasting forever. I look around and no one is even paying attention to what our teacher is saying.  
2 minutes.  
Kids are starting to pack up.  
1 minute.  
Teacher is finally telling everyone to pack up and the bell rings. I race out of there along with everyone else.  
"Bye Ned. Bye Harley," I say to my friends. I then ride my bike home and I see both Tony and Stephen outside.  
"Yes?" I say. "What are you doing outside.  
"Well, since it's holidays, where do you want to go on vacation?"  
"Anywhere?" I ask.  
"Well not really. London or Ireland."  
"Oh, both," I say.  
"Well your in luck!" says Tony. He holds up plane tickets. I planned us three a vacation for two weeks there!"  
"Actually?" I ask. That's so awesome! I go up to them and hug them both. "Thank you!"  
"No problem kid," Tony replies. "OH and uh, if you heard anything the other night. Don't worry about it."  
"Oh i didn't though," I lie.  
"Okay," he replies. "Pack your bags because we are leaving in 4 hours. Tony's P.O.V.  
"Come on kid. Pack your bags," I tell Peter. "We are leaving in four hours. Got the best seats, the best hotels."  
"OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH TONY AND STEPHEN!" Peter shouts with glee. "THANK YOU MUCH! I love you!!"  
I am greeted with a huge tight hug from Peter. A bit too tight but I let him hug me. Then he goes to hug Stephen.  
"You're welcome kid," I reply.  
\--------  
It's 20 minutes before we should start heading for the airport so I go to Peter's room to take his bags down.  
"NED! CAN YOU BELELIVE IT! I KNOW ITS SO CRAZY!" I hear him shouting in glee. "BYE NOW!"  
I walk in and grab Peter's bag. "Are you excited I ask?"  
"Of course I am!" he says happily.   
We get into the car and drive to the airport. Peter is so excited he's asking so many questions.  
"HOW MANY DAYS IN LONDON THEN IRELAND? WHAT HOTEL? WHAT'S THE FOOD THERE? ARE WE RENTING A CAR? "  
'"Calm down Pete," I say.  
"I'm sorry I can't," Peter replies and keeps blabbing on.  
We get to the airport and check in.  
"You know Tony, Stephen, this is my second time flying. I've never gone out anywhere."  
"Well this will be an amazing experience then," Stephen replies.   
We go through security and once we are through, we get to the food court.  
"Can I please get some food?"  
"Not know Peter, we are waiting for the plane. They will have food."  
"Plane food sucks," replies Peter.  
"Have you had it before?"  
"No."  
"It's a 8 hour flight. Did you bring your entertainment?"  
"Of course. But the stupid teacher is giving us break homework to write an essay."   
"Eh, who cares," I reply. "I'll have Jarvis write you yours."  
"Are ya sure?" Peter asks.  
"Yup."  
"Okay Tony. I trust you," Peter replies. We walk to the gate and plop down in a chair waiting for it.  
"Why didn't we use a private plane?" Peter asks.  
"I want you to experience it normally. Just us three."  
"That's actually a good idea," Peter replies. I see him take a sandwich and start eating it.  
"Woah, where did you get that?" I ask snatching it.  
"While we were walking to the gate, I grabbed a sandwich and put the money on the counter."  
"Fine. Eat it. Just don't go complaining to me that your stomach hurts."  
"Thank you Tony," he says.  
It feels like forever until I see the plane pull up. I look to my right and Stephen fell asleep on Peter while Peter was busily playing video games.  
"Wake up Stephen," I say shaking him.  
He jolts up and punches me right in the nose.  
"What the hell Stephen," I say.  
"Sorry. Reflexes."  
We go up and pass through and enter the plane.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
Oh my gosh! I enter the plane. It's so amazing looking. The nice look, the seats, the TV- oh my gosh, it's amazing. It's a hotel on wheels with wings, (literally tho)  
I look on the ticket and find our seats. It's three right in a row. I right away jump in and play with all the buttons.  
"Tony! Stephen! This is so awesome! Look! There is a TV, this chair reclines, they would even bring pillows when we sleep which I am not sleeping by the way."  
"Oh yes you are," replies Tony.  
I look up at Stephen hopefully he will change Tony's mind giving him a pleading look.  
"Well I would say you don't have to but its really up to Tony," he replies.  
Once we are settled in I start looking through all the movies. They have Star Wars, Vanilla Sky, 500 Days of Summer, Point Break, all these amazing movies! I then open a compartment to my right. It's full of fun little snacks. I right away eat them. I then see a menu. There are endless meals you can get once takeoff starts!  
Once the plane takes off Stephen says he's going to try to get some sleep. I obviously am not. I go ahead and order some sushi. It looks good. The food comes and I eat it right away. It's so amazing. I keep ordering more until my stomach hurts. Oh gosh.  
Tony was right. I shouldn't have eaten that much but I don't want to go bother him and tell him that. I look over to Tony and he also fell asleep.  
I decide to get some pillows and sheets and put them over Tony and Stephen so they can sleep. Yay! I have whatever I want to do basically. I end up watching 3 movies, ordering more food, feeling more sick and I must've fallen asleep because I wake up from Tony.  
"Peter, the planes landing and gosh, how much food did you order?"  
"It's all inclusive right?" I question.  
"Uh, no but that's okay. Do you feel sick?"  
Yes I do. "No."  
"Well the plane is landing and they want everyone sitting up for safety."  
"Wait let me look out the window," I say leaning over Stephen and looking outside. "It looks so cool! It kind of reminds me of the scene from Edge of Tomorrow where they show London because the Omega is there and- and wow! This is awesome!"  
"Yup. Wait until you see the hotel," Stephen says.  
"Have you guys been to London and Ireland before?" I ask.  
"I have," Stephen replies. "My brother Sherlock with his longtime boyfriend John live there."  
"I would love to meet your brother," I say.  
"Sure, I think we could arrange that."  
"This is just so awesome! I LOVE IT!" I shout. I unbuckle and jump around until the filght attendant asks me to sit back down for safety.  
\---  
We finally land and get our bags. I step outside and am greeted with London. It's so cool. I'm loving this vacation already.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
We are finally at our hotel and oh boy, Peter is going to lose his head. The moment we stepped in he started running everywhere and Stephen had to hold him by his coat collar so he wouldn't destroy anything.   
I went up to the front desk to get our room while Peter was walking around the lobby vlogging.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
"Oh my gosh!" I say into my camera. "So I'm at this hotel, I don't even know what my room looks like yet but let me tell you I'm loving this so much!"  
I then point the camera at Stephen. "Say Hi dad!"  
"Please put the camera away Peter," he says nudging it away.  
"Aww, Stephen's a party pooper," I say into the camera. I then see Tony approach with the keys. I shut off my camera putting it away.  
"Tony, Stephen's a party pooper," I say disappointed.   
Tony P.O.V.  
"How so?" I ask Peter. Why would Stephen do that. Peter seems disappointed.  
"He didn't want to be in my vlog," replies Peter. "Anyways, I can't wait to see the room."  
"I bet you can't," I say. "Guess what room it is?"  
"The penthouse?" questions Peter excitedly.  
"Yes," I reply. I lift him up even though he's 15. You are going to have so much fun and Stephen *cough cough* will assure that you will."  
Peter's P.O.V.  
Oh thank you so much guys. I love you!"  
We race into the elevator and I wait impatiently for it to go all the way up. We are almost there when the elevator opens and a huge big family of 8 people come in squishing us to the back.  
"Ugh," I say quietly. It's so awkward. They are screaming at each other because they can't decide if they want to go to the pool or eat first. Then the huge fat guy crushes my to the wall. Ooof.  
"Why don't you goddamn stop shouting, squishing and terrorizing my son and pick your fucking option when you get out huh?" says Tony noticing glaring at them.  
They glare back and exit out at the next stop.  
"Thanks Tony," I say.  
"Now don't go repeating any of that," he says rubbing me on the head.  
"Gotcha," I say.  
We finally make it up to the hotel and the doors open. I am greeted with a huge room, all flat with a huge comfy looking bed. The room next to it is my parents room that they will have. I also have two flat screen TVs. I open the fridge and see all the food. I start grabbing the food, opening it and eating.  
"Woah kid, eat what you want. Just be responsible and have fun," Stephen says.  
"Yeah sure," I reply.   
"It's 7:00 pm. Maybe you should stop snacking. Let's go out for some fish and chips."  
"Hey, we are in London guys. Let's do British accents!" I say. "Hullo Tony. How are you doing. Would you like a tamahtooooe?"  
"Yes I would," replies Tony back to me with a British accent." We then all turn our heads to Stephen.  
"We can all agree my British accent is the best innit?" he asks.   
"You sound just like your brother Sherlock with that accent," replies Tony.  
"Yes of course."  
"Wait hold on! Let me sing in a British accent!" I say laughing. "Suddenly I'm flying! Flying like a bird in electricity." It sounds more like electri-ity.  
"Okay well enough of that now. I found this nice small place downtown. Let's go there."  
We go outside and Tony decides we don't need a cab. We should just walk so we can see London at night.  
"Peter, hold my hand," Stephen says. "There could be dangerous people here."  
"But I'm 15," I reply.  
"That's all right. Tony and I hold hands all the time."  
"Why would there be dangerous people?" I ask.  
"Well, some people hate gays."  
"I know. So? I still love you guys," I say smiling. Stephen and Tony smile back.  
We get to the restaurant and go up to the counter.  
"I want tuna with cheetos," I say.  
"Not that type of chips love," the guy behind the counter says. His name tag reads Clint.  
"Oh my gosh," says Tony.  
"What did I say?" I ask.  
"No I mean, Clint. Clint Barton?"  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I recognize the guy at the counter as my old high school friend Clint Barton. Out of all places he was there.   
"Oh yeah. Tony, hey," he says. "What brings you here. Do you still live in New York?"  
"Yeah, I do. I married Stephen and this is my son Peter." This is kind of awkward. "How about you?"  
"Nothing really," he says. I moved here because of job.  
"And you job said you had to move here to work at a fish and chips place?" I question.  
"Okay, well come here," he says leaning closer. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but I work for the Mi6. I'm their best agent. I never miss an aims."  
"So what brings you in a fish and chips place though?"  
"My job. Now what would you like?"  
I look down at Peter.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
Clint huh. Clint Barton. I couldn't hear what he was telling Tony but people behind us were getting impatient so I decided to order quickly.   
"Regular," I say. So does Tony and Stephen.   
Clint gets them prepared for us and then sneaks into the back in the kitchen.  
"That was random," I say taking a bite out of my fish. It's so good. "But this food. It's delicious. You chose the right place."  
"Glad you like it," Stephen replies to me.   
We get all these toppings and eat happily. "It's been a long day and jet lag. I say you get some sleep, then we wake up and do a whole day of activites," Tony says.  
"That sounds good to me," I say.  
\----  
(Time skip to back to hotel)  
I'm back at the hotel all dressed in my pajamas. I got so excited I forgot to bring them I just noticed so Tony had to give me his extra pajamas. 

"Please don't judge these," replies Tony. It was hello kitty pajamas.   
"No Tony. I am not wearing that," I say.  
"You have to unless you want to wear regular clothes to bed."  
"Then I'll do that," I say stubbornly.  
"You don't have a choice Peter," replies Tony throwing them at me. "No one will see you."  
"Who even got you these?"  
"I did," Replies Stephen.   
"Oh," I say. I don't question anymore and get them on and climb into bed shutting off the light.  
"Okay, goodnight guys," I say.  
"Goodnight."  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I go into my room with Stephen and shut the door. As soon as we settle in for bed, I can hear noise in Peter's room. He must be watching the television.  
I open the door and quickly see Peter turn off the TV, tuck the remote in the bed and pretend to sleep.  
"Peter. I know you're awake. Do I need to take away the remote?"  
"NO I'm sorry Tony."  
"OK Pete. Behave and goodnight."  
"I love you," he says.  
"Me too."  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I wake up and check the time. I see it's 6:00 am. Still pretty early. I then feel something on my stomach. It's Stephen's whole body. He is holding onto me like a teddy bear.  
What do i do....  
"Hey uh Stephen," I say gently nudging him. He just mutters something and continues doing what he is doing.  
I try to move because I want to get out, go to the bathroom then check on Peter but Stephen is not letting me.  
"I know Stephen, as much as I love you, you have to let go," I say. I finally push with all my might on him and come crashing down on the floor with a big thump!  
Ugh, i have to stop doing that.  
I look up and see Stephen awake.  
"I'm sorry, did I do something what happened?" he asks.  
I open the door and check on Peter. He's still sleeping. He looks really tired probably because he was watching the telly way past his bed time.  
"You're fine," I say to Stephen. Then I get an idea. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast. I want to surprise Peter with croissants i saw."  
"Sure," he says. "Let me get dressed."  
I don't care to get dressed. I just throw on a shirt and then head out the door quietly with Stephen following, being careful not to wake up peter.  
We walk downstairs and i see all the food displayed in the breakfast section. Only a few people are wandering about the lobby either on their phone or sitting at the corner table, reading the newspaper.  
Stephen and I walk up holding hands and say, "Hello."  
"HI; what can i get for you?" asks the person behind. He's talking in some really fake British accent, his head down low with the cap covering his face.  
I ignore the eerie presence of him and order. "I would like 4 plain croissants, (quacksons), one orange juice, two ice waters, a turkey sandwich and Stephen?" I look towards Stephen as the man is busily putting the order in.  
"Do you have Thai food?" Stephen randomly asks looking at the menu. They don't. "I will have uh," he gazes randomly at a sandwich, "the tuna salad sandwich."  
"Got your order," he says, already packing up the food. "Card please?" This time not in a British accent. I recognize his voice. It's Clint. Damn him.  
"Clint," I say. "What the fuck are you trying to do. Stalk us?"  
"You caught me," he says looking up. "I told you I work for the MI6!"  
"What's your investigation?" asks Stephen paying for the food.  
"That would be classified."  
"It's probably us," replies Tony. "Now hurry up, I'll call you later. I have a son to surprise."  
"Yeah no problem," replies Clint handing the food. "Have a great day."  
Stephen and I go into the elevator. Once it closes I ask Stephen, "Why do you think Clint is everywhere we go here in London?" Soon we are going to Ireland but what if he just follows us there, huh?"  
"I'm sure it'll be alright," Stephen replies. "I can try to send him to another dimension."  
"Are you still part of that cult?" I ask annoyed. Stephen once left for Kathmandu and came back with these weird sorcerer looking clothes that I hid from him. He still hasn't found them.  
Stephen P.O.V.  
"No," I lie. I have still been when Tony's not knowing, occasionally practicing the spells. "But no, it's not a damn cult so don't think that", I want to say but don't.  
We make it to the floor and I pull out my keycard to open the door.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
I wake up to find no one in the room. I go to Tony and Stephen's room but they aren't there. Oh well. I don't know how long they will be so I grab my backpack and start constructing my invention.   
I'm making some new web shooter invention because it seems cool. I never could get the time to do it at home so now is my perfect chance. I grab the materials and start constructing it.   
While doing so, I also turn on the TV to a random movie about some orange fish with a small fin getting lost and leave it on in the background.   
Once my invention is done, I try it. The web shoots straight out and knocks over the lamp and the bulb breaks. Apparently the circuit didn't break so the carpet makes a small spark. Shit!  
I open the cabinet and grab the closest bottle without reading the label and splatter it over. Bad idea because i look at the label and notice it's alcohol. DAMN IT. That's flammable. I grab the ice bucket and toss it over. Luckily the fire cools down before the alarm goes off but now there's a dark spot on the carpet, ice everywhere, and a broken lamp. I take my sheet and throw it over.   
I'll just tell Tony and Stephen that I slept wildly and threw the sheet off. I then notice there is still a web. I try to get it off the lamp but it won't budge.   
I quickly pull off my web shooter and throw it in my backpack. As I do so, I hear the doorknob turn. In the two seconds I have before I get in the line of sight of them, I can only think of so much to do.   
I pretend to look out the window. As I sense then looking at me I say, "Oh hi! Good morning!" Then I realize in my hand I'm holding the bottle. Shit.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I get inside and right away notice the bed sheet on the floor over something lumpy like a lamp. It smells like there was fire and in Peter's hand is an alcohol bottle. He has some explaining to do.  
"Peter," I say setting down the food. Stephen right away starts dishing out the food.   
"Can I explain it to Stephen privately," Peter says to me. "He's much nicer on it."  
"No," I reply coldly. "You explain it to both of us."  
"Fine," he replies. Peter tells me the whole story and I'm sitting there with Stephen listening it.  
"So I'm sorry," Peter concludes.   
"But why are you trying to make web shooters?" I ask. "To impress kids at school when you get back?"   
"Yeah," he replies.  
"I remember that though. When I was a kid, I tried making all these cool suits, stealing my dad's items in his lab. Bad decision. So kid, if you want to tell us something, just say it."  
"okay," peter replies, the pressure coming off of him.  
"By the way," says Stephen behind me, "we got you croissants! You're favorite!"  
"Before you could say Llanfairpwllgywngllgoerchyrndrobisllllantissiliogogogoch, Peter Parker was already at the table munching on one.  
"Thank you guys though. You're so thoughtful," he says munching happily on the food.   
Then I hear the doorbell ring. Before opening it, I look through the peephole and look who it is. It's Clint. That creep must've followed us somehow.  
"Go away," I say. I'll call you later."  
"C'mon. These guys are coming to get me. Open up!! Please!"  
I could hear the desperation in his voice. It sounded reasonable so I take my hand and twist the doorknob open and he comes tumbling in locking the door.  
"So who's coming after you?" I ask.  
"Well, the organization that is targeting the MI6 that's who."  
"You know, why didn't you just join the CIA," replies Stephen annoyed. He throws his tuna at Clint; it lands on his hair.  
"What the f-" Clint starts pulling the tuna off but then instantly stopped because he didn't want to curse around Peter.  
Stephen chuckles.  
"I can't tell you," Clint replies. Then we hear a knock on the door.  
I look through again and see a maid. "Just a maid," I reply.  
"Not just any," says Clint taking out a gun and cocking it. "She wants you to think that."  
"Okay," you are going too far," I reply. I grab Clint, open the door and push him out.  
We take a moment of silent to register what happened before Peter says, "Is he stalking you, because I can take him down if I wanted to."  
"No, I doubt that, and don't do that."  
Then we hear a gunshot and Clint is banging on the door shouting, "Open up!"  
"No! I shout! Let my son enjoy his vacation and croissants."  
\----  
After the hectic morning, we are all dressed and ready to get out.  
"Where do you want to go Peter," I ask.  
"Uhm, look outside on the balcony," replies Peter.  
I look out the balcony. It's-  
Tony's P.O.V.  
It's Clint Barton. Standing on our hotel deck looking at us.  
"What are you doing Clint? How did you get here and your such a stalker," says Tony.  
"Don't worry, I'll send him off to a different dimension," I hear Stephen say. We all turn our heads to him and he's trying some weird finger spell but it's not working.  
A beat of silence.  
OK, this is embarrassing for him.  
"Well, I uh," started Clint. "Gotta go." He jumps back off the balcony.  
We stare in horror at him as he falls but then look down. He just deployed a parachute.  
"Gosh sorry about this Peter. Let's try to enjoy. don't worry about him.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
This Clint dude who used to go to school with my parents is weird but I ignore him.  
"Well," Tony says, "it's your vacation. Where do you want to go kid?"  
I give it some time to think. Honestly, London is so big; there is infinite things I could do! Then my eyes look around the streets and I spot the river.  
"I want to take a boat ride along the river."  
"Sure," replies Stephen.  
\---  
We get changed and go to the dock where you can rent a boat for riding the Thames.  
"Can I drive the boat?" I ask looking at Stephen. I know Tony would never let me.  
"I'm fine with it," replied Stephen. "Just ask Tony."  
'But he'll say no," I say frowning.  
"Ok fine. You can."  
"Yay! Stephen you're my favorite! Don't tell Tony," I say hugging him really tight. Then I stop because I feel a shadow behind me. I turn around.  
"Uh Hi Tony!" I say cheerfully.  
"HI," he says. It appears he didn't hear anything which I'm glad for. After a bunch of paperwork and insurance stuff, we get a boat and Tony starts steering the boat and we are off.  
"Grab your camera kid," he says.  
I grab out my camera excitedly and start taking a picture every second. It is just so amazing. I place my camera down for a second because I want to grab some snacks when I know I messed up. The boat doesn't have a railing.  
My foot slips and I fall backwards into the water. But if there is one thing you should know, I can't swim. Aunt May never took me for lessons since she assumed I could but I really can't. You wonder why I decline all of MJ and Ned's pool parties.  
I try to get to the surface and stick my head out for a second. I see the boat and Tony and Stephen had stood up. Tony was taking off his shirt ready to jump in and save me.  
"Help!" I shout as some water gets in my mouth. I start to choke and flail my arms around. I can feel myself getting deeper as I feel myself running out of air.  
I then look up and see a figure which is Tony who just jumped in and is swimming towards me. I try to swim up to him but I look like a octopus whos getting nowhere.  
I'm about to not hold my breath any longer when I feel Tony's strong arms grab me and swim up. We make it to the surface and Tony floats there a while holding onto me as Stephen drives the boat back.  
"I'm sorry," I say holding onto Tony tighter.  
"It's allright kid. It was my fault. We should always wear life vests."  
"Duck!" I hear Stephen shout. "Get underwater now!!"  
Why was he saying this? I turn my head to see a jetski coming at supersonic speed towards us. It was going to hit us. Now I have to sink myself.  
Now I can't seem to sink myself. What the hell? I close my eyes bracing to die but then I feel Tony and I plunge into the water just in time.  
We go back up and Stephen quickly helps us back onto the boat.  
I don't know why, but I start crying.  
"Why are you crying?" asks Tony.  
"Are you really asking that?" asks Stephen. "He almost died."  
"I'm sorry," I say. "This wouldn't have happened I-if we d-didn't come h-here because I s-said so," I say in between sobs. I hug onto both Stephen and Tony.  
"It's okay kid. We got you. London hasn't been too great either. We're taking the small plane to Ireland for the next two days before school starts back up again. Maybe it'll be better there."  
"I hope," I reply.  
\----  
We get back to the hotel room and I text Ned about what happened.  
Ned: Dood that's insane  
Peter: I know right? I'm heading to Ireland for the next two days before school  
Ned: That'll be fun. But don't come back to school with an Irish accent and reeking of beer  
Peter: Ned? You know I won't do that *eye roll emoji*  
Ned: Just playing with ya. Have fun  
Peter: Thanks Ned. Bye  
I had just gotten back to the hotel. Tony decided to sleep since swimming makes you exhausted. I didn't want to be camped up in the hotel room so I decided to take a bike around London. Of course Stephen let me but he took one of Stark Industries trackers that can track every movement so he could watch me.  
"I'll be fine," I tell Stephen.  
"Just making sure you're extra fine," says Stephen. "Oh and uh, don't ride down Baker Street. I don't want my sociopathic brother to run into you."  
"Okay?" I say a bit unsure. I was only going to bike near the water anyway. Sunset was coming and it would be so pretty.  
"Also watch out for Clint Barton," he says. "If anyone dangerous were to happen, just shout Vatican Cameos and it'll put you out of danger."  
"How?" I question.  
"It just will," replies Stephen.  
"OKay. Thanks." I go down to the hotel lobby, take a bike that looks about the right size and start biking out towards the water. It's a very lovely view.  
I stand up on my bike feeling the nice breeze hit my face until I feel my bike hit someone. Oh shit. I look up and it's exactly who Stephen told me not to run into. It's his brother Sherlock with his boyfriend John.  
"I'm so sorry Sherlock," I say. "Should I call you uncle Sherlock um cuz Stephen is my dad or uh..." This is getting awkward.  
Sherlock doesn't say anything. "I need to get working on a case." He replies walking away.  
"Sorry 'bout that," replies John. "As Stephen probably told you, hes a sociopath."  
"Yah," I say. "Is it true you have been with Sherlock since high school?" I ask.  
"Yes. But I'm not gay," he says getting slightly annoyed.  
"Sure," he say pedaling away to my destination. I hope I didn't upset him. I love the free feeling of being alone and riding my bike. Have you ever gotten that feeling?  
If you haven't you're missing out.  
Stephen never gave me a specific time to come back to the hotel but I was responsible so I thought of heading back in 5 minutes when a chocolate shop caught my eye. I decided to buy Tony and Stephen some chocolates since it was after all nice. They do everything for me.  
I park my bike outside and go in . Right away the sweet aroma of chocolate comes to me. Its so heavenly.  
"Hello, may I help you?" a young woman asks.  
"Yeah, first do you take stuff is US money?"  
"Yeah we actually do," she says. "Who are you buying for?"  
"My parents. I want to get something pretty looking and delicious."  
"How about these roses?" she asks. She leads me to a section of the store and I see the most beautiful white chocolate roses with red dustings over them.  
"I'll take 12 of those," I say.  
"Okay, that'll be $67.23"  
I pull out my cash and count it out. It takes 5 minutes and I can tell she's getting annoyed. I surpsingly have just enough."  
"That's all," I say. "Thank you." I grab the chocolates and ride the bike back. The bike doesn't have a basket so in one hand im holding the chocolates and in the other im holding the handlebars. I make it safely back to the hotel and when I enter, I see Stephen and Tony laughing at the TV.  
"Go hit em Joseph! Get yer land!" he shouts.  
"HI," I say hiding the chocolate behind my back.  
"Oh hi," they say in unison turning off the TV. "How was your ride?"  
"I have something for you both," I say handing the box over.  
Stephen and Tony fight over for it like little kids slapping each other.  
"I got it first," says Tony slapping him in the jaw.  
"No I did," says Stephen snatching it and throwing Tony off the couch.  
"Hey," whined Tony. "That's not nice."  
"Dad," I say to both of them. "Both of you open it."  
"Tony and Stephen glare at each other but open it together.  
I see their eyes go wide open in awe.  
"You like it?" I ask. "Taste it."  
Tony and Stephen each take one and eat it. "Oh my gosh Peter. This is so good. Thank you!" They both come over and we do a group hug.  
"I thought since you do everything for me, the least I could do is buy you guys something," I say.  
"That's very thoughtful Peter. Even Stephen (he makes emphasis on the Stephen) hasn't done anything as nice," replies Tony looking at Stephen.  
"Nor has Tony," he says.  
"I love you guys," I say.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
Today were going to Ireland, says Tony. Pack you bags to the airport!  
I look out the window. Im going to miss London, but Ireland I bet will be even better. Stephen and Tony and I spent the rest of last night laughing and watching some Irish-American movie called Far and Away.  
I go to my room and pack the few things I have. I still have my web shooter I made which I personally think is cool.  
I am all packed and ready to head out the door.  
I also see Tony and Stephen dragging the bags out.  
Do we have everything? he asks.  
Yup, I reply. We head out the door to the lobby and take a taxi to the airport.  
\--  
Once we get to the airport, I hop out and take pictures. Heathrow airport is so cool and Im going to miss it. Speaking of airports, last night I had a dream I was this kid named Spiderman and I stole Captain Americas shield. That was awesome. What a surreal dream it was.  
Anyways, we walk up to the front and people are angry and yelling. I wonder why.  
We are here checking in from flight here to Dublin airport, says Tony. The name for the tickets is Strange.  
Okay, she says. Whats the name?  
Strange, Tony repeats.  
Yeah, but what is the name.  
Thats the goddamn name, says Tony. Strange. You need me to spell it for you?! S-t-r-  
Yes, the woman says annoyed. Spell it for me.  
Dumbass, muttered Tony.  
Actually your flight is cancelled, she says.  
Why? asks Tony. Because I need a to get on a fucking plane to go to fucking Ireland so my kid here can have the best fucking vacation he has ever fucking had so please  
Ill take it from here, says Stephen. So why is that maam?  
If you checked the news, 20,000 flights got cancelled here in the UK because a plane crashed just over Wales and it destroyed one of our radio towers so we cant communicate.  
Is there any way we can get to Ireland then by tomorrow?  
You can rent a car, she says.  
Well take the biggest car you have, he says.  
\--  
So here we are, in a nice big car with Tony huffing in the passengers seat, Stephen driving, and me quietly chewing on a croissant in the back seat not wanting to anger Tony or Stephen.  
As we drive off, I get my headphones on and listen to some music.  
I mustve fallen asleep because I awake to Stephen parking the car. I look out the window and see we are at some very small coffee place.  
Bathroom and snack break, he says. I get up and yawn. I stumble out of the car and go in.  
You have your cash Peter right. Go in and treat yourself to something.  
I spent it all, I say.  
On what?  
The chocolate.  
Oh thats all right, Stephen says. Ill pay for it.  
I go in to the bathroom then I walk around the small shop finding something. I settle on a box of 10 chocolate croissants (quacksons) and go buy that. I had eaten all my other croissants the morning.  
This is a road trip right? I ask.  
Yes. Were on a goddamn road Peter. Look around and make a deduction.  
That hit me hard in the heart. Ouch. My eyes start to water. Why is Tony so annoyed?  
Did I do anything? I whisper to Stephen as I head back to the car carrying my croissants.  
No Peter. Hes just angry about how the flight was canceled. Dont worry about it.  
Okay, I say. I eat a couple croissants then go back to sleeping with my headphones on.  
I wake up again this time its night time and we are finally in Dublin. I look up and see a nice hotel that looks cozy. I take my things and walk in with a messy haired Tony while Stephen drove the car to the parking lot.  
Tony grumpily goes up to the counter and says, I have the Presidential Suite. Stark.  
The man quickly types something on his keyboard and says something in a thick Irish accent I cant understand; nor can Tony.  
What? asks Tony.  
Oh ye. Sorry bout that. Ye are Americans. I got yer room right here, he says in a bit less thick accent. Room 528. Here is yer key, he says giving the key card.  
Tony and I silently enter the elevator and take a trip to the top where we walk down the hall and go to the room. Tony lazily waves the card in front of the center and we enter the room. Its really nice and Ireland is so pretty.  
For my opinion, I think its better than London. I go and crash right away on the bed. Im so exhausted and all the adventures and fun will begin tomorrow. Tony also mumbles something which sounds like I need some sleep. He goes to the other room and then he too, sleeps.  
I try to get some sleep but then I hear Stephen coming in. "Hello", he says. Its late so lets all sleep."  
"Agreed."  
The next two days were pure fun for me. Ireland was so scenic. Lots happened. Tony may have tried to ride a sheep and fallen off, Stephen tried hugging a ram, and I tried driving an abandonded tractor on the road.  
All was fun though. I go back to school and tell Ned all about it.  
"Cool," he says. "You have awesome parents!!"  
"Yes I do. The best in the world," I say.  
Later on the way home, I smile at Tony and Stephen who fell asleep together on the couch. I go near them and give them a big hug.   
We are the best family in the world.  
Chapter 3  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
I'm trying to get Peter Parker to go to Oxford University in England for college. It's now his senior year and time is coming up to apply.   
"It's so far," Tony tells me opening the fresh greasy cheeseburger out of its wrapper and taking a bite. "Besides, Peter is smart. He could get any job he wanted without college."  
"You're saying he shouldn't go to college?"  
"No. I'm just saying it's not necessary."  
"Well he's going."  
"You never went to medical school," Tony retorts back.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
Asshole  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
"And I'm not a doctor. Just shut up Stephen. You're not helping your case here. Peter is going to college!"  
Tony motions his eyes and I see behind me Peter.  
"I can come back later dad," Peter says walking backwards up the steps.   
"Stay Peter."  
"Well I heard the chat. Just give me some time. I have to head to school."   
Peter's P.O.V.  
I don't want to talk about education in the future! Especially right now. I know I'll have to choose but I don't want to think about it even!   
I grab my backpack and head out the door.  
"Wait!" Tony shouts. He opens my backpack and puts a greasy brown bag in. "Cheeseburger." He hugs me and smiles.  
"I don't like cheeseburgers," I reply.  
I make it to school and as usual Ned is waiting.  
"Hey Peter," he says. "Senior prom is coming up!"  
"I know," I say as MJ happens to pass. I stare at her a long time. She's pretty.  
"Take her out on a date," Ned says.  
"My last date didn't go so well," I say walking to class with him.   
"Just do it at lunch. I'll buy you more silly string."  
"Ok."  
It's lunch and I'm nervous. I take out my greasy cheeseburger and stare at it. Ned looks back at me from the lunch line giving me the sign with his two fingers pointing to his eyes, then to mine, then to MJ on the other side.  
I poke my cheeseburger and play with the cheese. It feels like rubber. Why would my father, the richest man in the city eat a soggy cheeseburger?  
Ned is still looking at me. I decide to go to her. I grab my cheeseburger by the tips of my fingers and turn around to find MJ right next to me.   
"Agh!" I get startled and drop my cheeseburger on her feet. She's wearing sandals. "I'm so sorry. I'll buy you new sandals. Sorry...."  
She didn't look one bit alarmed. She just smiled. She smells nice like she recently put on perfume. Like she was expecting me to ask. I look back at Ned and he winks. MJ winks back.  
"Oh it's a setup? That relives the pressure."  
"mmhmm."  
"Would you like to ho SORRY NOT HO I MEAN GO- WOULD YOU GO on a date with me?" I smile shyly.  
"Of course."  
"Stop by Stark Tower tonight at 7:00. I'll take you somewhere."  
"Deal," she hugs me and walks away.  
Ned comes over.  
"You set this up!"  
"That's the only way it would ever work. Trust me. She also likes you."  
I want to change the topic so I ask, "What college are you going to Ned."   
"I'm going to Yale."  
"Congratulations."  
"thanks."  
"Stephen wants me to go to Oxford."  
"It's nice but far."  
"Yeah. Tony doesn't really want me to go to college."  
"You should man."  
"I know."  
\---  
When I got home Stephen and Tony were sitting on the couch together. We moved our house to the top two levels of Stark Tower. Tony's office is closed so he must be busy but Stephen is sitting on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy as always.  
"Hi Peter," he says. "How was school?"  
"I'm going on a date tonight!"  
"That's awesome," he says. "Where?" He approaches me and hugs me. "Boy or girl?"  
"Girl."  
"Is she pretty?"  
"Yes," I reply and start fantasizing about her.  
"Tony will love to hear this. You know, can I have a chat with you."  
"Sure. Tony I have been speaking and we both want you to go to college, but we support anything you do and any college you want to go to. But no community college."  
"Sure! I'll go to Yale where Ned is going."  
"But here's the thing, it's about Tony." Stephen looks serious about something until we hear a door open and Tony and his other associates come out of the meeting room. They are shaking hands and Tony sees me.  
"Oh, I'd like you to meet my son Peter. Peter this is Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Clint."  
"Aren't these your high school friends?" I ask.  
"Yes," Tony replies. he looks at them and winks. Once everyone leaves I look back at Stephen. He mouths 'later".   
"So Peter, tell me about your day."  
\-----  
It's now night time and MJ should be here anytime. I'm taking Tony's Audi R8. I told him it's too much but he insists. I told him she's not a gold digger and he huffs. He also made me wear a suit and tie. Also a bit too much. Happy had to get me sized last minute.  
I'm sitting outside one of the benches and then I see MJ arrive on a bike but she's wearing a lovely dress.  
"Wow," I say. She’s taking my breath away.  
She hops off the bike and changes into heels. "Where are we going?"  
I stare at her lips. She applied very pretty makeup. Now in her heels, she's taller than me and I'm embarrassed.  
"Well, I'd like you to meet my parents, Stephen and Tony." Stephen and Tony shake hands.  
"Peter is just a sugar cookie. He's going to treat you well," Stephen says.   
"Dad, stop it," I say through gritted teeth.  
After more talking, I help her into the car.  
"Nice wheels," she says.   
Tony coughs.  
"Thanks," I mutter.  
We drive in silence towards the restaurant when she turns on the radio and some old song is playing. "No!"  
"What's wrong with this?" MJ asks.  
"Sorry. You know that kid Peter Quill? He always sings it and it annoys me."  
"I get ya." She turns off the radio. "So where are we going? You haven't told me. Are you kidnapping me?"  
"Uh-no..."  
"I'm just playing with you." She laughs and pushes my shoulder.  
I smile back. We make it to the restaurant and get seated.  
\----  
"That was a good meal," she replies. I cover the whole bill when it comes. $250 dollars. I try not to hide my surprise.  
"So you want to go to college where Ned is?" she asks as we are heading back.  
"Well, the thing is, where are you going?"  
"Haven't decided yet," she says. "I know it's soon but I'll just let the events tell me where to go."  
"Interesting," I say to be nice.  
I drive her home and her parents with a little intro thank me and her father says I'm very lovely. I smile and drive back to Stark Tower and can't wait to tell Stephen and Tony all about it.   
When I open the door, the bathroom is closed, and I don't see Stephen and Tony around anyway. It's very unusual because Stephen and Tony never do it but I leave them alone. I change into my pajamas and after 30 minutes of sitting at the kitchen table waiting, I think I can hear Tony mentioning something like "Don't tell Peter." So I quickly rush back to my room. I hear the door unlock shortly after and I pretend to sleep. I've learned how to fool them with lots of practice.  
Tony whispers, "He's asleep," and goes back to Stephen. They never kiss me at night I learned because they want me to sleep well. I love my parents.   
Peter's P.O.V  
I wake up and it's the weekend. 6:00 am. I decide to snooze a bit and then I remember the date I had last night with MJ. I started reminiscing about it again and must've fallen asleep because I look at the clock again and it is 8:00 am.   
I decide to get some breakfast so I head to the kitchen and Tony is reading. This is unusual because he never does. I can't see what book it is but his eyes look red as if he has been up all night.  
"HI," I say giving him a good morning hug. I look him more in the eyes. He's really tired. "Why didn't you sleep?" I ask. I avert my eyes to the book.   
He hides the book and replies, "Lots of things are in my mind." He pulls me in tighter and hugs me. Tony is never this hugging something must be up but I don't say anything.  
Shortly after Stephen comes and he sees Tony hugging me. His face looks like he is hiding something but I know not to ask.  
Stephen starts making pancakes while I tell him my college.  
"I'm applying for Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Princeton and Columbia University."  
"And if you get into all of them?" asks Tony.  
"Yale."  
"It isn't because Ned is going there?"  
"No," I reply.  
"Well what about MJ," says Stephen flipping the pancake. I always love when he does that. Once Tony tried and he spent forever trying to clean the ceiling.   
"MJ says she doesn't know," I say. "I mean, won't she just be a high school love and then we go our separate ways?"  
"Your choice Peter."  
"Hmmm. So what are we doing today?"  
Stephen sets the pancake in front of me and I start pouring my syrup on. "Well, we thought you would want a weekend job now. You've had nothing but leisure."  
"I'll just work for Stark-Strange industries."  
"No kid. We want you to have a regular job, like McDonalds or working at the book store. Just for experience."  
I think about this. "Do you want me out of the house?"  
"No," Stephen replies.  
I'm suspicious. These days Stephen and Tony seem to be hiding secrets from me. "Let me guess, your friend Loki, the former criminal is staying here?"  
"No, what the hell Peter why would you think that?" Tony asks angrily. He's hiding something definitely.  
"I'm sorry. I was joking," I mutter. I hate it when Tony lashes out like that. I drop my fork and go to my room.   
Stephen's P.O.V.  
"You upset Peter."  
"But you see Stephen, he can't go be happy and lucky forever!"  
"His life is rough."  
"So was ours. Tony gets up and goes to his room slamming the door. I wish I could just comfort Tony and tell Peter what's going on, but Tony told me to keep it a secret until it got worse.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
-a week later.  
So it turns out I made it into all the schools I applied for.   
"Which one are you choosing?" MJ and Ned ask me.  
"Princeton."  
"How did it go with Tony and Stephen?"  
I was sitting at the table when I showed them all the acceptance letters at once. Tony tipped back in his seat very far and almost fell but Stephen caught him.  
"That's amazing Peter." You could tell by his voice he meant it and was very proud. "So, which college are you going to?"  
"Princeton."  
Stephen and Tony came over to hug me. Tony pulls away and turns around. "I'm uh going to my room," I hear Tony's voice crack. Without making eye contact he goes.  
"What's with him?" I ask Stephen.  
I know my parents are hiding something.  
"Oh, he's just sad you're going away. "Stephen quickly added, "But he'll get used to it.  
My weekend job I chose was working at Blockbuster. Ned and MJ applied with me so the job would be fun. Every weekend we would take different parts of the store. The store was kind of dying so we would sit in the break room eating snacks and watching movies. We would also be watching the camera so every time someone came, we would pause the movie and head out to help.  
It was fun and I didn't honestly care about the money. We did it as time to hang out. Once we were getting DVDs of the life of Steve Rogers, our USA president. Ned, MJ and I were watching it when my Tony's name was mentioned.  
Steve said Tony used to bully him for being friends with Bucky.  
"Is that true?" Ned asks.  
"Well Tony never mentioned his school years much except he did go to school with Steve and Bucky."  
"Ha. That's interesting. He went to school with many celebrities."  
"Yeah well I do too," I say. "We all will be famous someday."  
"Unless we don't work and make a bad reputation."  
We turn around and see our boss Hugo watching us. "I'm going to pretend this isn't happening but get out there and work please. We have a huge crowd coming. I just posted out the sales."  
It's now a month before graduation and I'm preparing for my finals with MJ and Ned at the public library.  
Tony's behavior has gotten stranger but I don't say anything. I can tell he's crying at night and I don't like the look of my parents upset.  
I didn't know the following week would tear apart my life forever and maybe just conclude the end of a chapter in my life.  
Peter's P.O.V.  
May 2019  
Today was not a normal day, or at least I didn't know yet.   
Last week, all us seniors finished our finals. It was such a huge deal that we all decided to have a party at school. It wasn't one of those find a date ones, it was a private classroom one.   
My teacher Mr. Coulson decided to show us Star Wars and I could start nerding out. MJ and I were official boyfriend and girlfriend.  
We were sitting on the rooftop of Stark Tower on a dark clear night. I had one of Tony's drones come and sprinkle rose petals on her. She looked at me and said, "I'm allergic to roses."  
"I uh," I start dusting them off her. "I'm sorry," I say my voice getting higher.  
She starts laughing. "I'm kidding. I love you Peter." She reaches over and hugs me and I do the same. We make eye contact before we lean in closer. I feel her bottom lip come into contact with my chin first. Then she tilts her head sideways as I wrap my arm tighter and we kiss.  
"I love you too, " I say in between a kiss.   
This morning Tony said he was taking a huge break from work. I asked him why and he ignored me. that's when I lost it.  
"Stop hiding things from me. Both of you!" I shout at tony and Stephen. I never lashed out and it came such a shock to them that Tony flinched.  
"Peter, I think I should-" Stephen starts but Tony smacks him on the head.  
"Yeah see. It's you Tony. Stephen wants to tell me, but you hide too many secrets. I stomp out the door and take my car to school. I hide in the bathroom for the first period and wait until it looks like I didn't cry.  
I walk to the room and MJ and Ned ask where I was. I just said my car broke down.  
"But your father is Tony Stark. He has more than fifty cars."  
"Um well, uh."  
"It's alright. save it for later," Ned says handing me snacks.  
Back to the party, it was near the end when Principal Romanoff came in and said that Stephen was on the phone and it was urgent. She looked sad.  
I told MJ and Ned I'd be right back. MJ and Ned reached over and took my cookies and popcorn. "Don't worry, we'll save your food."  
I smiled then followed Principal Romanoff to the office. The phone was still waiting. I picked up the phone carefully in my hands.  
"Peter," Stephen says. His voice is trembling. "H-how's the party?"  
"Great!" I say. "What's the matter?"  
"It's Tony. He's in the hospital."  
Three months ago, January 2019  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I woke up in the middle of the night with that feeling in your throat when you're sick. It was all spiky feeling and anytime I swallowed I would throw up. Then I felt something and threw up. That's the first time I realized something was wrong. I quickly rinsed my mouth and cleaned the sink before going back to bed.  
It was only the next morning that I felt sick again and felt the puke coming up. I ran to the bathroom, but Stephen was busy shitting.  
I just banged on the door.   
"What is it?"   
I opened the door.  
"Whoa, give me some privacy!"  
I ran to the sink and threw up again, this time blood.   
"WTF," Stephen pulled up his pants and ran to me. "Let's go see a doctor."  
"Aren't you one," I managed to squeak out before puking again. "Don't tell Peter yet."  
"When did this start?" Stephen asks. He scribbles a message to Peter and helps Tony to the elevator.  
"I feel weak," I say. He holds his chest.  
Stephen picks me up and we race to his car and he speeds down the highway. We make it to the entrance and Stephen says something that he knows someone named Christine. She brings me into a room and starts testing me.  
That's when I throw up again. "I'm dying," I say rubbing Stephen's cheek.  
"We don't know that."  
Well three fucking hours later and I'm diagnosed with brain cancer. 0% of living. No point for treatment. I have ten months to live. TEN FUCKING MONTHS.  
"Gosh I'm such a baby," I start crying and hide my face. "Don't tell Peter."   
"We'll have to eventually," Stephen says.  
A week later. Stephen tells me attitude change is another symptom. I haven't really noticed but when I go back through our security footage. I have been harsh to Peter. When people become depressed, they usually take on a task. I decided to start eating cheeseburgers.  
Later I arranged a meeting and made a plan for what happens when I die but then a realization hit me.  
"Stephen!" I shout.  
"What Tony?" he asks. "Are you going to throw up?"  
"No. What if the doctor was shit and it was a misdiagnosis.”?  
"I don't think so. You've seen the symptoms and Christine is one of the highest doctors in the world."  
"Thanks for hope." I whack Stephen on the back so hard he loses his breath.  
The next day I realized my vision was getting worse and I decided to wear my glasses, but it didn't really help.  
"I'm dying Stephen. Help," is all I could say. Whenever Peter came home, I tried to be the best father to him. I just don't know when to tell him the news. Peter said he was going to Princeton and I wanted to cry. I want him to be near me. If I told him he might.  
Once I just decided to take a walk on my own. I covered my hood and walked all throughout central park in the quiet hours. I just thought about life when I tripped. I look back to see what it was over, but it was nothing. I shook the thought and returned home.  
Later when Stephen climbed into bed, I asked him why my vision was bad and I'm clumsy. He started crying and hugging me. I think that meant I'm dying fast.  
3 months later and Stephen tells me Peter is onto me but hasn't asked yet. Peter lashed out on me which I did not appreciate. The last thing I saw of Peter was our fight. A few hours later, I suddenly felt sleepy and my head became foggy.  
"Stephen," I say. I get up but fall to the floor as my vision becomes more clouded. I try to move but can't really. "Stephen!" I shout. I see Stephen rush in just in time before I black out. Peter's P.O.V.  
"TONY. He's in the hospital," Stephen tells me over the phone.   
"Which one!! I'll meet you there!"  
"Palmer Hospital. No I'm picking you up!"  
"No I'll meet you there." I drop the phone and race out the door. I don't look back. I grab my car and start speeding down the road weaving in and out of traffic. Tony had put a software system so my car would never crash so every time I got too close, the car would pull away.  
I don't even know what for, but I knew Tony was healthy before. Maybe I was just overreacting but by Stephen's voice, it sounded bad.  
I end up finding the hospital but I miss it so I do a huge U-turn in the middle of the intersection but my car skids into another car. He gets out and starts yelling. I don't have time for this. I look back and there is a huge backup now and my car is scratched. I'll have to explain later. I start running and I look back but cops are now involved. I guess there was an officer waiting around the corner. He telling me to stop. They probably think I'm doing a hit and run.  
I run as fast as I can into the hospital entrance and collapse on the floor and catch my breath.  
"May I help you?" someone asks.  
I look up and it's a nurse. "No... I-I came to see someone."  
"Ok. Well, when you're ready, wait in line. I look to my right and a line of about twenty people. Dammit. Why are so many people here?  
I can't wait in line any longer and I have this fear that the guy I hit might be chasing me. I casually open the double doors and try to find Tony. This hospital is huge.  
I'm wandering around for about ten minutes before miraculously I run into Stephen. I run and hug him.  
"Where is he!" I shout pulling on Stephen's coat.  
"I-I have something to tell you."  
"No, we have to see Tony!"  
"Not yet." Stephen's eyes are red. He pulls me back to a more private waiting room.  
"Have you noticed Tony acting stranger lately?"  
"Yes. And you are hiding things from me!" I shout wiping a tear.  
"Shh," Stephen pulls me closer. "Tony, he has-" It was hard for Stephen even to say it. He was choking on the words. "We don't know if he'll make it."  
Stephen's P.O.V.  
It breaks my heart to tell Peter but I tel him the whole story and by the end, his whole shirt is soaked.  
"Why didn't y-you tell me?" Peter says tightly squeezing me.  
"Well, we didn't know it would get worse this soon. Right now Tony is in a coma."  
"Let's go fucking see him then!" Peter is really upset but I don't blame him.  
I take Peter to Tony's room. He opens it and sees Tony there with a lot of nurses watching him and a million wires are attached to him.  
I go up and start shaking Tony and the nurse stops me.  
"Please don't touch him."  
"He's my father dipshit!" I say. Stephen apologizes to her and pulls me back. After two hours of waiting, nothing has happened. Then I go to the cafeteria and get a cheeseburger. I wave around Tony's face.  
"C'mon. You like cheeseburgers. Wake up for this!"   
"It's not going to work," Stephen says.  
"You don't know that." I throw the cheeseburger down and sit back. Eventually I fall asleep. I wake up to beeping and I see the time is 11:00pm. I've been there for 8 hours. I wonder what happened to my car.  
I look around and Stephen is still awake. He's just sitting there with coffee in his hand with a box of tissues near him.  
I look at the heart monitor and see Tony is flatlining. No this isn't happening. I see the nurses take over and they are trying to pull me back but I'm fighting.   
"Stop!" I try to fight back but it's three against one and I'm helpless. "Don't die Tony!" Everyone is watching me and Stephen is not helping. He's pulling me back. "That's my father!"  
Maybe they drugged me or something but I wake up in my bed with Stephen watching me. Then I remember everything and my eyes hurt from crying.  
"Did he make it?" I could tell by Stephen's look, he didn't. I ran over to Stephen and hugged him for a long, long time.  
"I'm going for a walk." I say. I just walk out and once I get to the sidewalk, I realize i don't have my shoes.  
Stephen is behind me with the shoes. "Don't stay out too long."  
I smile and put my hood over my head, and put on Tony's sunglasses. The first place i head to is burger king.  
"Hello. What would you like to order?"  
"Ten cheeseburgers."  
"Ya sure kid?" he asks.  
"Yes." I take out my credit card and hand it over. When the payment is through, I grab the greasy bags and walk back to the Stark Towers. I find a small table outside the property.  
"Friday," I say.  
"Yes."  
"Make Tony come back."  
"Yes Peter."  
For a second I thought she could but through my glasses it was just a hologram of him with AI. It still looked real.  
"Hey Tony," I say.  
"Hey Peter. How was school?"  
"Great," I say, pretending he's there.  
"May I have one of your cheeseburgers?"  
"Totally."  
"I thought you didn't like them. Tony's hologram passes through the cheeseburger but it looks as if hes eating one.  
"I don't. I just, miss you."  
"Why?" Tony asks. "Let's go out. Just you and me tonight."  
"I wish I could." I take a huge bite into my cheeseburger and once I finish that one, I start on the others.  
"Hey slow down kid. You might get fat."  
"I don't care," I say annoyed. I get up and I look back and hologram Tony is following me. I kind of like this. For a second I forgot he was dead.  
I walk back up to my room and start watching movies with Tony. He laughs along and for an instant, I feel as if he patted my back. I start crying and Tony asks, "Why are you crying."  
"Cuz youre dead and i'm pretending a hologram is actually you!" I throw a pillow but it passes through him and hits my dresser. A photo frame shatters. It's a picture of me when I was first adopted by Stephen and Tony.  
All of a sudden I see Stephen come in.  
"Peter? Do you have friends over? Are you okay?"  
He sees I'm alone but I have Tony's glasses.  
"Look Peter. You can't go having a hologram follow you around forever."  
"Why Not?" I ask. "It's the best I can get close to Tony.  
Stephen just shakes his head and pulls of the glasses. He wipes my face and then pulls me into a long tight hug. It's been hard for our family. With Tony gone, Peter is really not himself. He keeps wearing Tony's special glasses and uses a hologram pretending he's there. I told him he has to accept Tony is gone but he doesn't want to believe it.  
He also decided to choose a local college so he can stay with him. I told him that's wonderful but it's his future and his life.  
The other day he came to me with a greasy bag of cheeseburgers and his glasses on and said, "I'll be up at the gardens eating with Tony." He seemed genuinely happy as if Tony was still there but deep down he ached.  
"Okay," I say. I send a drone to go spy on him.  
I've never believed in shrinks and therapists so there is no way Peter is going to talk to someone like that. He can talk to me. He's still not gained weight despite eating all those cheeseburgers. All he does is be with Tony.  
I tell him he should prepare for college and he just shrugs. He knows he's smart enough to get by without studying. I checked the home phone and I had fifteen missed calls from MJ and twenty-three from Ned. I guess they are really trying to reach out to him.  
To make him feel better, I invited them to the tower to hang out with Peter. They haven't seen him in two weeks. It was all over the news and almost everyone knew by now about Tony's death. More lawsuits would come because Peter is the heir to the company but that's not the career he wants.  
He so abruptly changed his career. He wanted to make some scientific breakthrough discovery but now he wants to be a doctor or EMT and save people's life. I don't argue with him. He just wants to do good preventing people the heartache of losing their loved ones.  
"But what if it's an incurable disease like-like-"  
"Like Tony's? Then I'm fucked I guess."   
I really don't know what to do.  
\----  
An hour later MJ and Ned arrive. They don't bring any flowers or any of that because Peter will just throw it out the window. He already crushed one of our cars just by throwing out a brick that said some "stupid inspirational shit" as Peter would put it.  
I call Peter and he comes and sees MJ and Ned.  
"Can't you see I'm busy with Tony?" Peter says back. His attitude has changed. He's not the Peter we all know and it's making me sad.  
"That's it. Hand me the glasses," I say stretching out my hand.  
"No."  
"Don't embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend and best friend."  
"I don't care. Peter starts to walk back but I grip him."  
"Stop!" Peter whines. I take the glasses off his face and put them on for a second. I can see Tony sitting on the couch watching the whole affair. Artificial Intelligence is really neat but I have to accept Tony's not here too. I take them off and place them on the counter.  
"Hi Peter," Ned says awkwardly. MJ goes to hug Peter but he pulls away.  
"You're brother Sherlock manages just fine without many friends or any at all!" Peter shouts at me. "I don't want friends. I'm breaking up with you. and Ned, go! Peter started crying again. I hate how he's gotten so upset lately. He goes back to the gardens swiping Tony's glasses as he goes.   
"I'm sorry MJ and Ned."  
"No. I know it's not your fault." They leave and there's an edge to MJ's voice. I don't know what to do. Tony's funeral is tomorrow.  
\----  
The morning of the funeral, Peter woke up screaming from a nightmare. I used Stark technology to see what he was dreaming about. I never did because it would invade privacy but I used it for the first time. He was just reliving Tony dying but this time they were both on the top of Stark Tower during sunset and Tony jumped.  
"I'm sorry you had such a bad dream." I sit on his bed hugging him for a few hours before we get dressed.  
We put on our suits and almost all of Tony's associates and relatives and even MJ and Ned who I invited were there.  
All my brothers including Patrick were there. Sherlock was laughing about when he faked his death to his boyfriend John and they started to punch each other so left early. He's such a child.  
Peter was holding very tightly to my arm the whole time I thought my sleeve would rip. Near the end, he put his glasses on and the AI must have shown Tony behind a tree because Peter waved.  
Everyone turned to see what Peter was looking at but it was nothing. I mouthed hologram glasses and they nodded.  
There was lots of crying and the video really made Peter cry. Everyone could hear him crying. I just felt so bad how much he went through his whole childhood. We adopted him after a rough death from his biological parents and now Tony died. I'm considering having Pepper move in with us but it wouldn't be the same.  
Peter finally went to the gym in our tower. He said he felt fat from eating all those cheeseburgers. He hasn't left the tower since Tony's death except for the funeral. Even Loki tried to play pranks (the nice ones) on Peter to make him happy but nothing seemed to work. I don't want Peter spiraling into temporary psychosis because it can happen after a tragic even for a couple months.  
Peter really likes Pepper because she was a close friend with Tony but right now he needs time alone. Peter won't appreciate this but I currently tweaked the code in Tony's glasses after spending hours reading his textbooks. I made it so after a week Tony's hologram will tell Peter he has to go.  
"Peter," I tell him the next day. "I'm taking you out on a drive. Just you and me. Come on."  
"I want the private car with the windows where no one can see in."  
"Ok. But no glasses."  
Peter hesitated but he handed them to me. We get in the car, him riding shotgun and I'm driving. "I want to tell you a story."  
"About Tony?"  
"Yes. It's all right." I hand him a tissue box.  
"Once when we were just teenagers, Tony left his dad forever because he was abusive. He moved in with me."  
"You've told me this."  
"I know, but I'm telling you a particular part that no one has heard. Tony was never the same until he met me. He told me he loves me 3000. It's a saying. After his mother died, it was just him and his father. You changed after Tony died. And I'm thinking once you get back with your friends, you will be happy again."  
"I know. I-I feel bad about what I said to MJ and Ned." Peter starts crying. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"  
"Every passing minute is another chance to turn it all around."   
It'll break Peter's heart again but he can't go around pretending Tony's with him and I'm still not telling him about what I did the the glasses. He has to let it go and it's hard to accept that after someone has died. But my boy will get through it. Whatever It Takes.  
I drive to the hangar and we get in the private plane. I finally got my pilot license so I fly it. It's a small personal two-seater and under the Vanilla Sky, there is one flashing star directly above Stark Towers and I know, and so does Peter, that Tony is watching over us and smiling. We will see him again, but not yet. We'll see him in another life and all dream the perfect fantasy we ever wanted. No hardships; none of that. Just one big happy family.  
I can see Peter smiling at the star and we climb higher until we can see all of New York and he whispers up in the sky closing his eyes, "I love you 3000."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/JohnlockStarkParker taken from my wattpad


End file.
